True Colors
by Future Ranger
Summary: The Rangers lives in the 90's. I know they have the show but what were their lives like at home. Please Read and Review. I do have images and pictures. If you know how to make a website please email me thanks.
1. Intro to True ColorsAfter the Fire

Hey what's up fanfiction writers and readers. My name is Future Ranger and I'm writing a new PR series called True Colors/After the Fire. It's based on the original Power Rangers because this is what I mainly grew up on. The MMPR team will always be the best team ever in my eyes. The reason I'm doing this is because I grew up in the 90's and have great memories hanging out with my friends and living life without care or worrying. Things were nice, calm, easygoing, relaxing, and enjoyable. I miss the summer time around those days. If I could turn back time I would wanna grow up again in the 90's and enjoy the time and fun I had with my friends. There was NO drama, like killing, raping, suicide, homicide or stuff like that rarely going on in the world. People got along and if there were problems you could resolve them without anyone getting hurt. Times have definitely changed. So I hope you all enjoy the series. It's gonna have teenage/adult drama, I'm not gonna tell you the story just read and find out! Also if there is ANYONE who knows how to make a website could you PLEASE email me at l_ on yahoo messenger. I'm trying to make a website with freewebs but I don't know what I'm doing. So if you can help me it would be greatly appreciated thank you.

Characters:

Jason L. Scott- 20 yrs old- Works at Gold's gym- drives a 96 Red Ford Sport Explorer.

Tommy Oliver- 20 yrs old- Races cars at Uncle's track- drives a 96 Pontiac Firebird Formula

Kimberly Hart- 21 yrs old- Gymnastics coach and trainer- drives a 90 Pink Nissan Silvia

Trini Kwan- 20 yrs old- Works at A.G. airport- drives a 94 Yellow Ford Mustang

Zack Taylor- 21 yrs old- Works at footlocker and d.j.'s on the weekends- drives a 95 Black Chevy Monte Carlo

Billy Cranston- 20 yrs old- Works at NASA- drives a 94 Blue Honda Civic LX

Aisha Campbell-20 yrs old- Works at Macy's- drives a 90 Yellow Chevy Beretta

Kat Hillard- 19 yrs old- Dance Instructor- drives a 93 Cadillac Alante

Tanya Sloan- 19 yrs old- Receptionist at Doctor's office-drives a 92 Yellow Geo Metro

Adam Park- 20 yrs old- Martial Arts Instructor- drives a 91 Green Jeep Grand Cherokee

Rocky DeSantos- 19 yrs old- Lifeguard at A.G. Beach- drives a 94 Blue Ford Ranger XLT

Emily Porter- 20 yrs old- Manager at a movie theater- drives a 94 Gold Toyota Camry

Jessica Scott- 17 yrs old- H.S. Senior/ Works at Macy's on weekends- drives a 95 Mitsubishi Lancer

David Trueheart- 21 yrs old- Here for the summer- drives a Green 96 GMC S-15 Jimmy

Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch- 21 yrs old- Manages Youth Center/Juice Bar- rides with Bulk.

Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier- 21 yrs old- Manages Youth Center/Juice Bar- drives a White Chevrolet Astro Van.

Main Hangout Spots: The Youth Center/Juice Bar, Each other's houses, The Beach.

Timeline: After Good is Gold. Jason turns the Gold Ranger powers back to the original owner Prince Trey. Tommy talks to Jason in the park as the two continue to be friends. Jason continues his relationship with Emily. Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam are not Turbo Rangers in the series after Zeo.

Notes: For reading purposes, the house that Tommy's Uncle is letting them use is on the beach. The beach is right behind the house if you open the slide door and you have the dock where you can just stand out there and enjoy the view of the beach. I added the character of Jessica Jason's sister in the story. To give you an image in your mind of how she looks, I decided to add a real life actress by the name of Charity Shea on here as Jason's sister. You may know her from the hit t.v. show The Best Years where she played the lead role Samantha Best. She won't be the same in the story like on the show The Best Years because I don't want to copy a role she's already done. I will also be adding character on each story and I'll give you the image of who I'm talking about whether it be boy or girl. The reason I chose Charity Shea in this story is because she's smart, hardworking, cool, nice person and believe it or not I actually talked to her on myspace. I'm interested in acting myself and she just gave me a few tips on how to go about it. I couldn't believe she wrote me back I was very excited and proud that she did. She's nice which I totally didn't expect from her. I know she's in her 20's and I know the Rangers around this timeline are 19 through 23. So I decided to make Charity Shea 17 going on 18 in the role of Jessica. She would have been a lot younger seeing that the Rangers are in their 30's in real life and Charity Shea is only like 2 or 3 years older than me. So it makes sense to have them around the same age range in this series. Hopefully you get my point. I also tried to make it real as possible the neighborhoods people lived in, families were middleclass they weren't as rich as they are now so you gotta use your imagination. I tried to make the houses affordable, the clothes people wore, the cars they drove, the technology everything has changed. So we're pretty much living in the 90's again. I wanted to make a regular neighborhood for the teens to live in so you would get my point.

Couples: You'll have to read to find out!

One Major Announcement!!! The True Colors name I got from just simply the Ranger team seeing them in uniform they all had different colors. After the Fire comes from the Rangers not being Rangers anymore and have all pretty much retired. Also I wanna explain that I'm not just saying True Colors because of the color they wore as Rangers but also to be in depth it means to me the attitude if you will. Who are you really deep inside when no one is looking? I want to bring out the true characters that you don't see on Power Rangers real life issues. I am aware there is a song called True Colors by the wonderful and talented Cyndi Lauper. I like the song itself because I play drums and keyboard and I always listen to music and do my history on it too. The song is also a legend in the gay community as is told online which kinda worries me a little bit. I AM NOT GAY!!! I'm 100 percent heterosexual!! I also do not have any problems or hate anyone that is gay. I don't want to make any enemies. I just don't want people to think that my series is going to have any slashes or any other gay or homosexual writings involved seeing that people affiliate colors as being gay or lesbian. Not me and not in this story/series. I hope I have not offended anyone with what I have written. Thank you.


	2. The Ranger Reunion

In Angel Grove, California at 1:36pm at the Scott's house. It was a nice, peaceful Thursday outside. The weather was perfect. It was a nice day to sit and relax or be at the beach. The sun was shining but wasn't hot at all and the breeze of the wind was gently blowing. Jason Lee Scott was sitting outside on the back porch enjoying the weather. He wanted to be alone. There was one thing on his mind. The Gold Ranger Powers. He had to do the hardest thing he had ever done in his life giving up something he loved doing. Jason sat outside not wanting to be disturbed or bothered by anything. No telephones ringing, no television, and no music. He took another sip of his water that he was drinking. He got bored sitting outside and got up to go inside. The house was quiet as he liked it to be. He flopped down on the couch stretching his feet out. He laid back on the couch as the bright California sunbeams poured in through the windows by the couch. The Scott's dog Max was sitting next to Jason on the floor. He turned on the t.v. to see what was on to past the time. ESPN classic was on. It was on old game between the Patriots and the Colts. Jason was relaxing when the front door was being unlocked with a key. He didn't turn around to look he knew it was his sister Jessica. The front door was opened as Jessica walked in. Jason turned around to see her coming in followed by her boyfriend Eric. She was kinda of surprised to see him here.

"What's up? Jason asked casually.

"Hey, just getting out of school." Jessica answered tired setting her book bag down on the floor next to the couch.

"Yo, Jase, what's up buddy?" Eric asked.

"Nothin much, just taking it easy." Jason answered. Jason and Eric got along pretty well much to Jessica's dismay.

"Did mom call?" Jessica asked Jason.

"Naw not yet." Jason answered.

"Did you just get here?" Jessica asked.

"I've been here since 11." Jason answered tired and bored.

"You ready?" Jessica asked Eric.

"Yeah, let's do it." Eric answered readily.

"Where are you two headed?" Jason asked being a little protective.

"We're going to the mall and look around." Jessica answered.

"Ok, I might be gone when you get back.." Jason said.

"Where are you gonna be?" Jessica asked.

"I'm going by Emily's." Jason answered.

"Ok. Jessica answered. Eric and Jessica left. Jason closed the door behind them. He went back and flopped down on the couch. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Emily's number. The phone began to ring. After a couple of rings her voicemail eventually came on.

"Hi, this is Emily leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

Jason hung up the phone and turned on the t.v. to past the time. ESPN classic was on. An old game between the Patriots and the Colts was on. As Jason was getting comfortable on the couch, the doorbell rang. Jason sighed in frustration. He didn't want to be bothered by anybody except for Emily who was at work and Tommy or Billy if they weren't at the Command Chamber. Jason let out a big sigh as he got up to answer the door.

"Who is it?! Jason asked shouting. The person outside didn't respond, but rung the doorbell again. Jason reluctantly opened the door to see a young lady wearing a pink Ecko red t-shirt and blue jeans standing there with a huge smile on her face. He hadn't seen her in 2 years. His facial expression changed from bored and unhappy to surprised and excited as he smiled.

"What in the- KIM!!" Jason said flabbergasted and ecstatic.

"JASON!!" Kim replied just as excited as she gave him a hug. The two embraced each other.

"WOW!" "Kim it's so good to see you." "Come in." Jason said welcoming her in.

"You too Jason." Kim replied smiling.

"What are you doing here in Cali?" Jason asked.

"I missed you guys." Kim answered.

"Man it's great to see you again!" Jason said glad to see his sister.

"You too." Kim replied.

"Do you want anything to drink or something?" Jason asked.

"Do you have any water?" Kim asked.

"Sure." Jason answered going to the fridge to get Kim a cold Zephyrhills water. He gave it to her and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Man, you look great!" Jason complimented

"Thanks." Kim replied smiling.

"When did you get in?" Jason asked.

"Last night around 1:15 am." Kim answered.

"Who picked you up from the airport?" Jason asked.

"Aisha did." Kim answered.

"I wish you would have told me, I would have came myself." Jason said.

"Aww, you're too sweet. But then it wouldn't be a surprise." Kim replied.

"Where's mom?" Kim asked talking about Jason's mom whom she also called mom.

"She's at work right now." Jason answered.

"What about Jessica?" Kim asked.

"She just left not to long ago with her boyfriend to go to the mall." "She should be home around 3." Jason answered.

"Wait, Jessica has a boyfriend!?" Kim asked surprised. Jason nodded slowly smiling.

"So how have you been?" Jason asked smiling.

"I'm good." "Everything's perfect." Kim answered.

"What made you come back up here?" Jason asked curiously.

"I got tired of living in Florida." "Don't get me wrong it's a nice place, but I had to come home and be with my friends." Kim answered.

"WOW!" Jason exclaimed still amazed that Kim was here.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Tommy?" "Why did you break my best friend's heart?" Jason asked

"Jase you gotta believe me when I say I didn't want to." "I couldn't be in a long distance relationship." "It was bad enough that I had to move in with my mother to Florida and I didn't want Tommy's ability to lead the team and worrying about me to be on my conscience." Kim explained.

Jason's cellphone began to ring. He looked at the face of the phone to see Tommy's name and number.

"It's Tommy." Jason said. Kim began to smile.

"Yo what's up bro?" Jason asked.

"Nothin much bro, what are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"I'm just hanging out at home." Jason answered.

"I got some good news for you." "Hopefully this will cheer you up." Tommy said.

"Are you headed here?" Jason asked

"Yeah, I'll be there in about 5 minutes." Tommy answered.

"Ok, the front door is unlocked, just come upstairs." "I'll be in my room." Jason answered.

"Ok no problem." Tommy replied. He and Tommy both hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Kim asked some what anxious.

"He's on his way over here." "I'm gonna hide you in my room until he gets here." Jason said standing up stretching.

"How is it going to work?" Kim asked standing up too.

"You'll hide in my closet." "I'm gonna ask Tommy to get something out my closet for me when he does that's when you come in." Jason explained. They began to walk up the stairs to Jason's room.

"Ok cool." Kim answered. "Do you think he'll be excited to see me?" Kim asked.

"He's gonna be speechless." Jason answered confidently.

"Really?" Kim asked unsure.

"Oh you don't know the half of it." Jason said. "Between me and you, there would be plenty of days when I was on the Zeo Team, that Billy, Tommy and I would hang out at the Command Chamber while the others were in school, Tommy would talk about you nonstop." Jason said.

"Really?!" Kim asked surprised at the information.

"Yep that's Tommy?" Jason replied.

"He didn't mention my name around the others?" Kim asked.

"Not really, cause he didn't want them to be too concerned about his love life." "He only told me and Billy, I mean after all we were there." Jason answered.

"True." Kim said agreeing.

Without warning the Scott's front door was being opened. Kim quickly hid in the closet. Jason walked out the room looking over the balcony to see if it was Tommy.

"YO JASE, I'M HERE BRO! Tommy shouted from downstairs.

"COME UPSTAIRS!" Jason shouted back.

Tommy slowly came upstairs to see Jason somewhat cleaning up his room. Tommy was kind of shocked.

"Is it me, or does Emily have your ass whipped?" Tommy said smiling.

"It's the other way around bro, I have her whipped." Jason replied.

"Anyway bro, I came by to see if you wanted to use my Uncle's place on the beach this summer?" Tommy asked.

"Your Uncle's place on the beach!" Jason said unbelievably.

"Yeah my Uncle is letting me use it for the summer and I need some fun company." Tommy answered.

"I don't know bro." Jason answered unsurely. "My mood isn't right."

"Ah come on Jase, I need some fun company." "And we'll be right on the beach." "Hint, hint." Tommy said.

"Girls, Parties, Drinks." I'm in." Jason said convinced. "How many rooms does the house have.

"5 all together." Tommy answered.

"You got anybody else in mind?" Jason asked.

"I already mentioned it to Adam earlier." "He wants to move in." Tommy answered.

"What about Rocky?" Jason asked.

"He won't be moving anywhere for a while." Tommy answered.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"His family won the lotto." Tommy answered.

"I'll call Zack and see if he wants to move in." Jason suggested.

"He's back from the conference too?" Tommy asked unknowingly.

"He got back 3 weeks after I took the Gold Ranger powers." Jason answered.

"Zack's perfect for a fourth roommate." Tommy said.

"Alright I'll text him and let him know what's going on." Jason replied.

"You wanna go check the place out?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." "Let me get pack a bag real quick then we'll leave." Jason answered. He knelt down on his knees to look underneath his bed pretending he was looking for his bag. "It's under here somewhere." Jason said lying. Jason looked up at Tommy.

"Can you check in the closet for me bro, I know I got it here somewhere." Jason said setting up Tommy for a BIG surprise.

"Yeah sure." Tommy answered oblivious to what was about to happen to him. Tommy opened the closet door. It wasn't opening. Tommy looked at Jason. "What's wrong with the door?" Tommy asked.

"You gotta jerk it harder a little bit." Jason answered. Tommy forcefully jerked the closet door open and a familiar face jumped out at him scaring him in the process. Tommy lunged back in a defensive karate stands ready to fight. Tommy's hands dropped slowly, his eyes wide opened, his jaw dropped and his whole facial expression changed as he realized who was standing in front of him. He was stunned as he froze before coming to himself.

"OH MY GOD, KIM!" Tommy said in disbelief and shock.

"Hey Tommy." Kim said with a glowing smile on her face.

"I- I- I- don't know what to say, I'm- I'm out of words." Tommy said stumbling over his words halfway speechless.

"Don't worry Kim, this might take a while." Jason said grinning.

"How are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm- I'm- I'm good." Tommy answered stammering over his words again. "Am I dreaming?" Tommy asked.

"No silly you're not dreaming." "Give me a hug." Kim said. As Tommy and Kim hugged each other, Jason was leaning on his dresser watching Tommy and Kim. Jason stood with his arms folded smiling from ear to ear. Only he could pull this off. Jason's smile disappeared as he quickly came up with an idea.

"Um guys, I'm gonna go order a pizza, uh you two stay here and uh talk." Jason said quickly as he ran downstairs to use the phone leaving Tommy and Kim alone to talk.

"How have you been?" Kim asked Tommy

"I've been alright, what about you?" Tommy asked.

"I couldn't be better." Kim answered. "I'm back in Angel Grove for good."

"It's been a long two years." "What made you wanna come back?" Tommy asked.

"I know it has." "I missed you guys." Kim answered.

"Really?" Tommy asked as he had a look of compassion on his face for Kim.

"I missed you." Kim admitted.

Tommy felt his heart drop as the old feelings he had for Kim took over his body. But one thing was still on his mind. The letter.

"Why did you leave?" Tommy asked wanting to know.

"I didn't want to Tommy." "My mom insisted that I come live with her in Florida." Kim answered. Tommy sighed. "Tommy listen, I know you're mad at me from the letter I sent, but I didn't want you to worry so much about me while I was gone." Kim said.

But the look in Tommy's eyes were warm and welcoming. He wasn't mad at all.

"Kim I missed you too." Tommy replied. Kim looked up at Tommy.

"You're not mad?" Kim asked surprised.

"I was hurt for a while, but I don't care about the past." "You're here now and that's all that matters." Tommy said.

"Awww Tommy! Kim said as she reached in for a hug. Tommy embraced Kim too. He wasn't mad at her. How could he be? Jason was just reaching the top of the stairs to see Kim and Tommy hugging each other again. Jason smiled at this, but he had to interrupt.

"Um guys, I already ordered, it's gonna be 11.50." Jason informed.

"Okay, I'll help pay too. Kim said.

"No way Kim." Tommy said immediately. As he handed Jason a 5 dollar bill.

"Yeah, we got you sis." Jason said.

"Thanks guys." Kim replied. Jason went down back stairs to let them talk. Tommy and Kim were sitting across from each other. Tommy was sitting on Jason's bed and Kim was sitting in Jason's desk chair.

"So how's the team now-a-days?" Kim asked Tommy.

"They're pretty good." Tommy answered truthfully.

"Did they kick ass like we did?" Kim asked.

"Oh no, not even close." Tommy answered. Kim smiled.

"What about Zordon and Alpha 5?" Kim asked.

"Well Zordon went back to Eltar, and Alpha 5 went back with King Lexian of Edenoi." Tommy answered.

"The Masked Rider's uncle? Kim asked.

"Yep." Tommy answered nodding.

"What about you?" "What are you doing for the summer?" Tommy asked

"Well I'm here for good with my Dad, so I'll try and find some work and hang out with you guys." Kim answered.

"That's awesome." "If you want to or if you have time, you can come by me and Jason's place and hang out." "We're gonna be at my Uncle's beach house for the whole summer." Tommy informed.

"At the lake?" Kim asked.

"No that's the cabin." "My Uncle John bought this place at the beach a while back." "It's gonna be nice." "We're like going to be partying the whole summer." Tommy said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Really!" "Of course I'll be there." Kim replied.

"GUYS!" "THE PIZZA'S HERE!!!" Jason shouted from downstairs.

"Come on let's go eat." Tommy said. He and Kim left the room and went downstairs to see Jason paying the pizza man.

"Alright thanks man." Jason said getting the box. Tommy closed the door.

"What did you get?" Kim asked as the aroma of pizza went throughout the house.

"Pepperoni." Jason answered setting it on the counter. Jason went in the kitchen to grab some plates. Jason, Kim and Tommy each grabbed two slices and sat down in the living room. Jason sat in the recliner, and Tommy and Kim sat next to each other on the couch.

"WOW!" "I still can't believe you're here Kim." Jason said smiling.

"Does anybody else know you're here?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, just Aisha and Trini." "Aisha picked me up from the airport." Kim answered.

"Are you two still on a team?" Kim asked Jason and Tommy.

"I'm not on one anymore." Jason answered. "I just gave up my powers back to the original owner. Jason answered.

"We're thinking about doing another team though." "We're not sure." Tommy answered.

"Cool, let me know how it turns out." Kim said.

"Yeah, we might need a pink ranger." Jason replied smiling.

"Oh ok, I'm here for you if you need me." Kim replied.

"That would be great if we could have our own super team of Rangers." Jason said.

"Yeah in like a million years." Tommy replied.

"Well there's always us three for starters." Kim added.

"True." Tommy said agreeing with Kim smiling.

"Hey bro, did you tell Kim about the beach house?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I told her." Tommy answered

"Yeah he told me." Kim said.

"Are you gonna come by?" Jason asked eagerly.

"Well I don't wanna ruin your chances of flirting with the other girls who are gonna be there." Kim said.

"Oh screw them." Tommy said.

"Yeah, besides Emily would kill me." Jason added.

"Who's Emily?" Kim asked unknowingly.

"My new girlfriend." Jason answered.

"Oh ok." "I wanna meet her." Kim said.

"You will when she comes, you'll meet her tonight." Jason answered.

"I guess me being gone for too long, I missed out on a lot of the changes around here." Kim said.

"Well not really." Jason said.

"Well, there's no monster attacks anymore." Tommy pointed out.

"Oh yeah that's a big change." Jason said agreeing. Suddenly Kim's cellphone began to ring inside her purse. She took it out to see Aisha calling her.

"It's Aisha." Kim said to Tommy and Jason. "Hey what's up Aisha?" Kim asked.

……………………

"You're done for the day?" Kim asked.

…………………….

"Ok, I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Kim said hanging up. Jason and Tommy looked at each other.

"Sorry guys, that was Aisha." "We're supposed to hang out today after she got off from work." Kim explained.

"It's cool." Jason replied. Kim stood up to leave, Tommy and Jason stood up to walk Kim outside to her car a 1997 pink Chevy Malibu.

"Nice wheels." Tommy complimented.

"Thanks." Kim replied.

"Nice choice of color too." Jason added smiling.

"Well, yeah you know pink is my favorite color." "After all I used to save the world in a pink costume." Kim said.

"Those were the days." Jason replied. Tommy smiled to himself.

"What are you doing tonight? Jason asked Kim

"I'm free tonight." Kim answered.

"Well me and Tommy are going to be moving in at the beach but why don't you come by and hang out with us." Jason suggested.

"Sure." "Write down my number." Kim said. "(213) 555- 2352."

"Ok, will do." Jason said saving the number in his phone. Tommy saved the number in his phone too. Kim hugged Jason and Tommy before she got in the car. She cranked it up rolling down the windows.

"Be careful out there." Tommy said

"Hey, don't forget, I used to be a Power Ranger." Kim said smiling. Jason laughed as Tommy smiled. Kim began to back out of the Scott's driveway. She began to drive off down the street until she wasn't seen anymore. Jason and Tommy watched as the car disappeared.

"Bro, I like owe you one forever." Tommy said. Jason smiled.

"Just tell me what I wanna hear." Jason said.

"You're the best friend I've ever had and will ever have." Tommy replied.

"Thanks." Jason said. They both went back inside to eat some more pizza. Jason and Tommy finished off the remaining slices of pizza.

"Do you wanna ride with me right now to see the house, or do you wanna follow me?" Tommy asked.

"Well if I follow you, I might as well pack my bags before we leave." Jason answered.

"Nevermind that, we're gonna come back." "You could do it later." Tommy said.

"Okay let's go by the house then." "We got time right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, we're going there and coming right back." Tommy answered. Jason walked over to the fridge to see what they had to drink.

"You wanna a gatorade bro?" Jason asked

"What flavors?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Yes we do have green." Jason answered pulling out a red and green flavored gatorade. He tossed it to Tommy. Tommy smiled happily taking a sip of the gatorade. Tommy and Jason went outside. Jason locked the door behind them. They got in Tommy's white 1997 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am. Tommy got on the street and stopped at a stop sign. He turned left getting on the main highway.

"Should I call Zack and Adam now and have them meet us somewhere?" Jason asked.

"Not yet." Tommy replied keeping his eyes on the road. He put his signal on to switch to the right hand lane.

"How many rooms does this place have?" Jason asked looking at Tommy. Tommy was smiling uncontrollably.

"Oh my god, bro you're hooked!!" Jason said.

"No I'm not!!" Tommy replied. It was written all over his face. LIAR!!!!

"Bro, it's okay, she likes you and you like her." "I know you two are gonna hook back up this summer." Jason said.

"Well I don't know- I mean- we'll see what happens." "There's no guarantees." Tommy replied.

"Oh yeah right bro don't even start the guarantee game with me." Jason said.

"Oh speaking of guarantees, what about you and Emily and how you two first met?" Tommy asked

"What are you talking about, how is there guarantee in that?" Jason asked.

"Remember the day when Emily and those biker guys came up and crashed the beach?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah I remember." Jason answered.

"You guaranteed yourself to get Emily alone and start talking to her and eventually get her number." Tommy said.

"WHAT!!!" Jason said impulsive as ever. "Bro, I didn't get her number till after we came back to the youth center later that day.

"But you knew you wanted to talk her right?" Tommy asked.

"It wasn't planned or guaranteed." Jason answered. "Oh ok since we're on this guaranteed conversation, I guess you guaranteed yourself that you wanted Kim too right?" Jason asked.

"No." "If I'm not mistaken, Kim was staring at me the whole time." Tommy said.

"So why did you talk to her?" Jason asked.

"To be nice of course." Tommy answered.

"Oh really?" Jason asked. "So you didn't think she was pretty?" Jason asked.

"Well yeah she was pretty." Tommy answered.

"AH HA!!!" Jason said. "So you're saying I didn't think Emily was pretty and therefore I wasn't guaranteed to talk her just like you talked to Kim. Jason said.

"WHAT!!!" Tommy said. "Bro, now you're using the word out of context." Tommy said.

"What?" Jason asked confused. "Ok that's not the point." Jason said.

"Then what is the point?" Tommy asked.

"Point is Tommy, you like Kim and she likes you." "So therefore I'm going to hook you two back up myself if I have to." "I don't care how long it takes, it's gonna happen." Jason said determined.

"I hate you." Tommy said.

"That's why we're brothers." Jason replied smiling.

Tommy pulled into a parking lot right in front of the beach. There were people walking all along the strip. Restaurants of different styles and ethnicities were open for business. Cars were everywhere as Tommy and Jason rode pass them. There were people playing beach volleyball. Some were jet skiing in the water. While others were enjoying the tan of the Sun and the view. Tommy rode past them, turning left to park his car in front the house. He parked the car and he and Jason got out. Tommy and Jason walked up to a two story house. (Just like in American Pie 2) Jason was amazed at how big the house was.

"Come on bro let me show the inside." Tommy said as Jason followed him to the front door. Tommy unlocked the front door. "Remind me to make you a copy." Tommy said to Jason. Tommy opened the door to reveal a spacious living room with a couch a big screen t.v. sitting inside an entertainment center. The kitchen was behind the living room so Jason could cook and watch t.v. at the same time. Jason looked walked past the living room going to see the beach directly behind the house. Jason opened the sliding door to see a dock where he and the fellas could hang out at. Jason could go swimming anytime he wanted to. He closed the sliding door turning around to go check out the rest of the house.

"Bro, is your Uncle drunk or what?" Jason asked.

"Completely sober." Tommy answered. "Come on let me show you the upstairs." Tommy said going upstairs as Jason followed.

"Since you're here you get first dibs on one of the rooms." Tommy said. "I got the one on the end."

"Alright cool." Jason said. He began looking in all three rooms. Room 1 was spacious with a t.v. and a bed with a dresser a mirror on it. Jason took off his shoes and began jumping up and down on the bed like a kid.

"Bro?" Tommy asked. Jason jumped off.

"Just testing it out." Jason answered. He went to rooms 2, 3, and 4 doing the exact same thing seeing which bed he wanted. Room 3 had a bigger t.v. than room 1.

"Hey bro, I'm gonna go with room 1. I like the window view." "Can you help me switch tv's from room 3 to room 1 and I'm good. Jason said.

"Sure let's do it." Tommy replied. They moved the tv's from the rooms. They walked downstairs to the living room area. "Do you think the house needs a paint job?" Tommy asked.

"Well it ain't horrible, but I'm for it." Jason answered.

"What about jobs?" Tommy asked.

"Zack works at Foot Locker and d.j.'s on the weekends. He knows the hiring manager at Gold's gym. I'm going over there tomorrow to fill out an application. Jason answered.

"My Uncle is saving me a spot in his pit at the race track." "Adam works as a martial arts instructor." Tommy said.

"Ok that's 4 people and 5 rooms." Jason said looking around the house. "How much is the rent?" Jason asked.

"From all of he wants like 200 in total." Tommy answered.

"Not bad." Jason said.

"You ready to move in?" Tommy asked.

"Of course." Jason answered. "But bro, we gotta do something tonight." Jason said

"What?" Tommy asked.

"The gang is coming over." "We gotta do something." Jason said.

"We gotta do some major shopping." Tommy replied.

"I'll call Zack and Adam and let them know what's going on and we'll meet at the grocery store." Jason said

"Tell them to bring at least 50 bucks." Tommy said.

Jason looked at his watch. "It's 2:18 right now." "You wanna go by my place and get my stuff ready and then meet at the store?" Jason asked.

"Yeah come on." Tommy replied. He and Jason left the house. Tommy and Jason drove back to Jason's house. They pulled up in the driveway to see Mrs. Scott and Jessica home. They both got out walking to the front door. Jason unlocked the door walking in. Tommy was in the car looking for something.

"What's up Mom?" Jason asked casually walking in as he sat at the kitchen stool. Mrs. Scott was in the kitchen about to start cooking. She looked up to see her son.

"Tired." Mrs. Scott answered.

The front door was opened again as Tommy walked in.

"Hey Mrs. Scott?" Tommy said politely.

"Hey Tommy how are you?" Mrs. Scott asked.

"I'm good. Tommy answered.

"Mom, where's Jessica?" Jason asked.

"She's upstairs in her room." Mrs. Scott answered. Jason and Tommy went upstairs to Jessica's room. Jason knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jessica yelled from the inside. Jason opened the door wide open. Jessica was on the phone going through her dresser.

"What's up?" Jessica asked.

"What are you doing later on today around 6?" Jason asked.

"I might go hang out with my friends." "Why what's up?" Jessica asked. Jason looked back at Tommy. Tommy nodded giving Jason the ok.

"Kimberly just came back to town and I'm going to surprise mom. Jason answered.

"REALLY!!!" Jessica said excited. "She's back!?" Jessica asked sitting up on her bed looking at both Jason and Tommy.

"Yeah, she got in last night." Tommy answered.

"What time is she coming by?" Jessica asked excited.

"I'm gonna call her and ask her." Jason answered.

"Okay when you call her, give her my number." Jessica said.

"I'll think about it." Jason answered walking away to his room.

"Jerk." Jessica mumbled under her breath.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Jason shouted back.. "I'm gonna just pack my bags and we'll be out of here in no time." Jason said to Tommy

"You want me to help you?" Tommy asked.

"You don't have to." Jason answered.

"Oh stop it." Tommy said. Tommy began taking clothes out of Jason's closet off hangers and passed it to Jason who began folding them and putting them into his suitcase. Jason stopped and looked up at Tommy.

"How do you feel about Kim being here again?" Jason asked Tommy

"Honestly bro, I don't know what to say or do." "I'm still kinda of shocked." "The letter she wrote me was hard on me." "I never thought she'd talk to me again." Tommy said.

"Hmm." "WOW!!" Jason said. "That's kinda deep for me." "I guess I never looked at it that way." Jason said.

"My main problem is should I try and pick up from where we left off or should I see what happens this summer?" Tommy asked Jason.

"Well I'm not a love expert, but if you still feel the same way about Kim now after she wrote the letter I'd say go for it." "But if you feel something different or something's not right you can always move on." Jason said.

"That's just it Jase, I can't see Kim with another guy." Tommy said.

"But that might be jealousy." "And I know you're not the jealous type." Jason replied. Tommy and Jason finished packing Jason's suitcase. Jason got a picture already framed with Emily in the pictures and put it in his suitcase.

"Is that everything?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah it should be." "Whatever else I need I'll just come back for." Jason answered. Jason and Tommy began to walk downstairs. Mrs. Scott was on the couch watching the news. She looked up to see Jason holding a suitcase.

"Oh Jase sweetheart." Mrs. Scott said getting up from the couch.

"Mom it's okay." "I'm only going to be at the beach. I won't be that far away from home." Jason said.

"No Jase, I just wish you would have told me sooner that way me and Jessica could have celebrated in advance." Mrs. Scott joked. Tommy laughed.

"Man your mom got you." Tommy said chuckling.

"No one wants me here." Jason said pretending to be sad.

"Oh stop it crybaby." "Give me a hug" Mrs. Scott said. Jason hugged his mom.

"Who's moving to the beach with you?" Mrs. Scott asked

"Me, Tommy, Adam and Zack." Jason answered.

"Oh that sounds like trouble." Mrs. Scott said.

"Naw mom, we're going up there cause this is the last summer we're gonna have together." Jason said.

"Understandable." Mrs. Scott replied.

"How long are you gonna be here mom?" Jason asked.

"I'll be here for a while, why?" Mrs. Scott asked.

"I have a surprise for you." Jason answered.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Scott asked.

"It's a big surprise." Tommy added.

"I can't wait." Mrs. Scott replied. Jason grabbed his suitcase and He and Tommy headed for the front door. They both walked outside to Jason's red Ford Explorer sport. He put the suitcase in the backseat.

"Where to next?" Jason asked.

"Let's go by Zack's place, we got time to kill." Tommy answered.

"Jason got in his car and cranked it up. Tommy got in his Firebird cranking it up. He closed the door waiting for Jason to pull off first. Jason led the way to Zack's place. Jason looked at the time. It was 3:56pm. It took them about 12 minutes to get to Zack's house. Zack's black 95 Chevy Monte Carlo was in the driveway. Jason parked in the road and Tommy parked behind Jason. Both guys out and went to the front door.

"When did Zack move over here?" Tommy asked.

"About 3 months ago." "He moved after coming back." Jason answered. Jason rang the doorbell.

Zack was inside playing his play station 2 Crash Bandicoot game with his cousin Curtis. Zack paused the game and opened the door to see Jason and Tommy.

"What's up fellas?" Zack asked letting them in.

"Just hanging out." Tommy answered.

"Curtis what's up man?" Jason asked.

"Enjoying the summer." Curtis answered.

"We're here to see if you ready to move in with us?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah you did text me about that earlier." Zack said. "I'm in." Zack answered.

"I wanted to ask you about that job at Gold's gym?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah my man Dave the hiring manager said he would hook you up with the job." "You just gotta fill out the application." Zack informed Jason.

"You da man!" Jason said to Zack

"Oh stop it." Zack said modestly.

"Oh Zack, guess who's back in town?" Jason asked almost forgetting.

"Who?" Zack asked.

"Kimberly Ann Hart!" Jason answered.

"WHAT!!" Zack said as his eyes were wide in disbelief as he turned to Tommy. "You mean Kim- Kim is back?" Zack asked.

"Yes." Jason answered.

"WOW!!! That's huge!" Zack said. "That just made my top news for the day." Zack said.

"Dude she's back ok big deal." Tommy said.

"Oh don't even try it bro." Jason said.

"Yeah you know you still got feelings for her." Zack added.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Tommy said.

"You're just bluffing now." Zack said.

"How?" Tommy asked.

"Nevermind right now let me get my bags and we goin talk about this later." Zack said running upstairs to his room.

"What is there to talk about?" Tommy asked yelling to Zack.

"You and Kim bro." Jason answered.

"O. K." Tommy replied seeing he couldn't win.

"Yo Curtis, what game is this?" Jason asked.

"Crash Bandicoot." Curtis answered.

"Oh ok." Jason answered. "I need to update my video game collection." Jason said. Zack was coming downstairs with his suitcase in one hand and his duffle bag in the other hand.

"Let's do this fellas." Zack said. Jason got up from the couch. "Yo Curtis are you gonna stay here till my parents get back?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I'll be here." Curtis answered.

"Alright tell them I'll call them later." Zack said.

"Aight cool cousin." Curtis said.

All three guys left walking to their cars. Zack put his suitcases in the trunk of his car. Zack got in his car cranking it up.

"Where are we going now?" Zack asked.

"We're going to Adam's place." Tommy answered getting in his car.

Tommy pulled off first followed by Zack and then Jason. They drove for about 10 minutes until Tommy called Adam's cellphone. It rung 3 times before Adam answered.

"What's up Tommy?" Adam asked.

"Where are you?" Tommy asked

"I'm at the Gym." Adam answered.

"We're headed your way." "Are you ready?" Tommy asked.

"Well I'm ready but my bags are at home." Adam answered.

"Okay we're gonna stop at the Publix." "Meet us here because we got to do some shopping anyway." Tommy said.

"Alright I'll be there in about 5 minutes." Adam answered. Tommy hung up the phone. He used his signal to get in the right turning lane to turn into the Publix. Zack and Jason followed suit. They all parked in the back.

"What happened bro?" Jason asked.

"We gotta wait for Adam to come." Tommy said.

"Let me guess, he's at Tanya's." Jason said.

"Not this time." "He's at the gym." Tommy replied.

"Who's Tanya?" Zack asked.

"Member of the Zeo Team." Jason answered.

"Oh." Zack replied.

"Do we all have 50 bucks on us?" Tommy asked. Jason checked his wallet. There was about 65.00 dollars in his wallet.

"Bro, I just made it." "I got 65." Jason answered.

"What about you Zack?" Tommy asked.

"I got about 80 on me." Zack answered.

"Ok so as long as Adam has 50 we're good." Jason said.

"Do we have a spending budget?" Zack asked.

"We should, but no there's no budget." Tommy answered.

Without warning a Green 1991 Jeep Grand Cherokee pulled into the Publix plaza in front of Jason, Zack and Tommy. The driver parked his car and got immediately.

"Sorry I'm late." Adam apologized.

"It's ok Adam." Tommy replied. Jason looked at his watch. It was 4:33pm. All 4 guys began to walk towards the store.

"How are we splitting the bill?" Adam asked.

"We're putting it all on one bill." Jason answered.

"Anything extra you wanna get you gotta purchase yourself." Tommy added. All 4 guys each grabbed one cart.

"Everyone know what department they got?" Jason asked.

"I got the frozen department and alcoholic drinks." Zack said.

"I got the food and non alcoholic drinks." Tommy said.

"I'll do seafood and meat department." Adam said.

"Ok and I'll get on the deli and bakery and department." Jason said.

All 4 guys went to work grabbing all their assigned meals. It took them at least an hour and to get all the items they purchased. Jason who was done first got in line on register were 2 people ahead of him. He was waiting for Tommy, Zack, and Adam. He called Tommy while waiting in line. Tommy's phone rang twice before he answered.

"What's up Jase?" Tommy asked.

"I'm in line on register 5 when you guys get done shopping." Jason answered

"I got Zack with me right now, we're looking for Adam." Tommy replied.

"Okay hurry cause I'm next bro." Jason said.

"I'm on my way." Tommy replied. He and Jason hung up. Tommy and Zack went to go get Adam. They quickly scanned the aisles to see Adam on aisle 3 looking at some flowers. Tommy and Zack looked at each other sternly and then looked back at Adam.

"You wanna handle this?" Zack asked Tommy

"Yeah I got it." Tommy answered. He walked over to Adam creeping up behind him. Tommy stood there for a minute before tapping Adam on his shoulder. Adam kinda jumped not expecting Tommy to be behind him. Adam quickly faced Tommy hiding the flowers behind his back not wanting Tommy to see what he was doing.

"Whoa!" "Tommy you scared me!" Adam said

"We're ready to check out, what are you doing?" Tommy asked

"I was just looking to get some uh . . . .nothing." Adam answered.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Nothing." Adam answered lying.

"Adam!" Tommy said firmly.

"Alright." Adam said giving up revealing the flowers he was hiding behind his back.

"What are you doing with those?" Tommy asked pointing at the flowers.

"I was trying to give them to Tanya." Adam answered mumbling.

"Dude 1. She's already taken by that guy Shawn and 2. It's ok if you don't buy her flowers it's not going to kill you." Tommy replied.

"I just wanna make a good impression." Adam said. Tommy patted Adam on the shoulder shaking his head.

"You're gonna have all summer to make a good impression trust me." Tommy said

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Oh yeah." Tommy answered. "Come on we gotta get in line Jase is waiting on us." Tommy said. Adam got the flowers and followed Tommy to the register where Jason and Zack began loading up there groceries on the register followed by Tommy and Adam. Tommy seen a cake Jason was buying. The cashier began to scan the items. She was about 5'9 and a half, petite girl about 125 pounds, with auburn hair and brown eyes. She looked actually pretty. She had a Spanish ethnicity.

"Hi how are you all doing tonight?" The cashier asked.

"We're good." Jason answered.

"Jase who's the cake for? Tommy asked

"Emily today's her birthday." Jason answered.

"Oh ok." Tommy said.

"What's your name?" Zack asked.

"My name is Kim." Zack and Adam immediately looked at Tommy who was amazed. Jason chuckled to himself shaking his head.

"Is there a problem?" Kim asked innocently

"Oh no, no problem." Jason answered. "It's just that we have a friend name Kim as well." Jason said.

"Oh ok." Kim replied.

"Are you from Angel Grove? Kim asked as she continued scan Tommy's items.

"Yes we are." Zack answered.

"I'm from Stone Canyon." Adam spoke up.

"Oh ok, my Dad is from there too." Kim answered.

"So what brings you out here?" Jason asked.

"Oh my family we have a beach house by Angel Grove beach and me and my sisters we're going there for the summer." Kim answered.

"Really how long are you going to be there?" Zack asked.

"For about 2 weeks." Kim answered.

"Oh ok we're gonna be out there too." Jason said with a straight face even though he wanted to smile mischievously.

"Really wow maybe we might see each other out there." Kim said.

"We just might." Jason replied glancing over at Tommy. Tommy tried his best not to smile at Jason as he tried to keep a straight look on his face.

"Maybe we should exchange numbers just in case we run into each other." Zack suggested.

"Um. . . . . . Can I have yours?" Kim asked

"Sure, Hey Tommy, do you have a pen on you?" Jason asked trying to annoy Tommy.

"Um no, but I have hand I can slap you with." Tommy replied.

"Oh don't play hard to get." Kim said. She was scanning the beer and paused for a second.

"Yeah don't play hard to get." Adam added. Tommy sucked his teeth.

"I'm not playing hard to get." Tommy replied. Kim smiled as she was finished scanning the items.

"I'm going to need some I.D." Kim said.

"Seriously?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I got camera's watching me and I'll get in trouble if you all don't show me I.D." Kim explained.

"How old do we have to be?" Tommy asked.

"21." Kim answered.

"Here you go." Zack said showing Kim his I.D. She looked at his birth date.

"Okay you're all set." Kim said as she scanned the beer. "Your total is 114 dollars and 17 cents." Kim announced.

"WOW!!" Zack said.

"I knew it was gonna be a big bill." Jason said not surprised at all. All 4 guys gave Kim their 50 dollar bills as she typed the amount they gave her. The register opened as she counted the change giving it to Jason.

"83 dollars and 83 cents is your change." Kim said.

"Thanks." Jason said.

Their carts were already loaded up and ready to go.

"I guess we'll see you around." Jason said.

"Yeah, I'll call you and let you all know where we're staying." Kim said.

"Alright see you later." Jason said as he Tommy, Zack, and Adam each grabbed their carts leaving the store. Tommy couldn't wait to get out the store so he could strangle Jason.

"Bro what the hell were you thinking?" Tommy asked Jason

"I was doing you a favor." Jason answered causally

"How?" Tommy asked.

"Oh now you have feelings for Kim?" Jason asked Tommy

"I just don't wanna ruin any chance we might have of getting back with her." Tommy answered.

"Tommy, you and Kim might not even see each other the whole summer." Zack said.

"What?" Tommy asked confused.

"Kim is going to be hanging out with Aisha." Zack said.

"Zack's got a point." Adam added. "I think you should still go for it with Kim." Adam said.

"With Kim?" Tommy asked talking about Kim Hart.

"Yeah that Kim in the store." Adam said pointing towards the store. They began loading everything in their individual cars.

"You guys are crazy." Tommy said.

"And you're even crazier if you don't at least try and get to know her." Jason said.

"Enough Kim talk for now, it's 5: 12 and we got some cooking to do." Zack said.

"We'll talk about this later." Jason said.

All 4 guys got in their cars and left Publix heading for downtown Angel Grove beach.

At the Angel Grove shopping mall, in Macy's, Kim and Aisha were looking around for an outfit for tonight.

"What do you think about this?" Kim asked holding up a white and pink DNKY shirt.

"I like it, but it's not enough pink for you." Aisha teased. Kim smiled. They continued to look around.

"What about this one?" Aisha asked holding up a yellow plaid and tweed belted ruffle dress.

"Do we wanna go formal or casual?" Kim asked Aisha.

"It's up to you. I might go casual." Aisha answered.

"Okay then I'm going casual too." Kim replied. Kim's phone began to ring inside her purse. She unzipped her purse pulling out the phone. She looked at the screen. It was Jason.

"Hey what's up J?" Kim asked.

"Nothin much, just leaving the store." Jason answered. "Are you still at the mall?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I'm here with Aisha." Kim answered.

"Alright cool, I was just making sure everything's ok." "And Jessica wanted me to give you her number." Jason said.

"Oh ok what's her number I'll call her right now." Kim replied.

"(213) 555 4829." Jason said.

"Alright so mom doesn't know I'm here?" Kim asked.

"No not yet." Jason answered. "I told her I had a surprise for her."

"Ok, I'm going to stop by there after I leave the mall." Kim said.

"Alright I'll see you later on tonight." Jason said about to hang up.

"Hey Jase." Kim interrupted "What is Tommy doing?" Kim asked curiously.

"He's driving right now." "We're all following him to the house." Jason answered.

"Oh ok." "I'll see you later." Kim said.

"Alright." Jason said as he hung up the phone. Kim did the same. Aisha looked up at her.

"Who was that?" Aisha asked.

"That was Jason." Kim answered. "He was giving me Jessica's number."

"Did you find an outfit?" Kim asked.

"I'm going to wear this." Aisha answered holding up a light yellow short sleeved prairie pleated top with black skinny corduroy pants.

"I like this." Kim complimented. "What shoes are you going to wear with that?" Kim asked.

"I have some black heels at the house I'll wear with this." Aisha answered.

"Okay I have to get something that fits me." Kim said somewhat worried.

"Do you wanna wear jeans or a skirt?" Aisha asked.

"Um, I'm going to wear jeans." Kim answered.

"Ok, I'm gonna go look over here." Aisha said.

"Okay." Kim said focused. Kim quickly began scanning for a nice pair of jeans, while Aisha was doing the same. Kim was looking through the rack but didn't see anything.

"Dammit." Kim said quietly to herself. "Now's the time for a fairy godmother."

"Hey Kim!" Aisha called out. Kim looked up coming to see what Aisha had found.

"What about this for you." Aisha said pulling out a pink colored stretch Glen Plaid Short Leather vest. Kim smiled.

"Aisha you know this just might work." Kim said.

"Just call me your fairy god mother of fashion." Aisha teased. Kim laughed. The two girls went to go pay for their clothes. After they finished Kim looked her watch it was 5:38pm.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" Kim asked Aisha.

"It doesn't matter to me." Aisha answered.

"You know what, we can wait." "The guys are gonna cook for us." Kim said. They left the store heading outside to Aisha's car. A 1990 Yellow Chevy Beretta.

"Kim, I'm so glad you're back down here in Angel Grove." Aisha said excitedly.

"Me too." "You have no idea how much you I missed you guys." Kim expressed.

"What about you and Tommy?" Aisha asked.

"Well actually me and Tommy talked earlier today at Jason's house." Kim answered.

"Really!" "What did he say to you?" Aisha asked eagerly

"Believe it or not, Tommy was speechless when he seen me." Kim answered. He stood there for a while before he realized I was standing there like he seen a ghost."

"WOW!!!" Aisha said smiling. "I wish I could have been there to see his priceless expression. "Are you and him going to get back together this summer?" Aisha asked.

"We'll see I'm not sure." Kim answered.

"Where are we going by the way?" Aisha asked as she was driving.

"I wanted to see Mrs. Scott before we leave, but you can just take me home and I'll stop by before we head to Tommy's place." Kim said.

"You want me to come to your house after you get ready?" Aisha asked.

"OH!" "I almost forgot we have to pick up Trini too." Kim said almost forgetting.

"Where does she stay?" Aisha asked.

"In the apartments by the Youth Center." Kim answered. "I'll drive though cause I don't want to run your gas out." Kim said to be considerate.

"It's okay Kim." Aisha answered

"No, I can't do that to you Aisha." "You drove here so I'll drive to Tommy's." Kim said.

"Kim really it's okay." "Zack's going to give me money tonight anyway." Aisha replied.

"For what?" Kim asked.

"Cause I want it." Aisha answered casually. Kim laughed. Aisha pulled up in front of Kim's house. Kim's car was sitting in the driveway. A Pink Nissan Silvia was in the driveway along with Kim's dad car which was sitting in the driveway.

"What time should I pick you up?" Aisha asked

"I'll be ready around 7." Kim answered.

"Where does Jason's mom stay?" Aisha asked.

"They stay about 10 minutes away from me." Kim answered.

"Okay." Aisha responded. Kim started to get out of the car. "Kim wait!" Aisha said. "Don't forget your bag."

"Whew, you're a life saver." Kim said. Aisha smiled.

"Call me when you're done okay." Aisha said.

"Will do." Kim replied. Aisha drove off and Kim went inside. Kim unlocked the front door. The house smelled like cologne. The t.v. was on, there was a gun show exhibition on t.v.

"DAD!" Kim called out.

"Yes sweetheart." Kim's dad answered coming out of his room dressed in a Calvin Klein Three-Button Black Wool suit with a black tie. This surprised Kim.

"Dad, are you going on a date?" Kim asked.

"Well, I was just trying to see if I should wear it tonight at George and Julia's dinner party tonight?" Kim's dad asked.

"It looks nice, I'd go for it." Kim answered.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kim answered.

"Okay thanks sweetie." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead. He walked to the kitchen looking for something. "Are you going to be here when I get back?" He asked.

"I'm going to Tommy's and Jason's house tonight with Aisha." Kim answered from her bedroom. Her dad walked over to her room.

"What's going on over there?" Kim's dad asked.

"Nothin just me and some friends are getting together." Kim answered.

"Is it about Tommy?" Kim's dad asked curiously

"DAD!" Kim said embarrassed.

"What honey, I'm just asking." He replied.

"We're just friends, nothing more and nothing less." Kim said.

"I just want you to be happy." He said.

"I am Dad." Kim replied. Kim's dad smiled as her. He turned to leave.

"Lock up the house before you leave!" He yelled as he exited the front door. Kim looked at the clock on her wall. It was 5:57pm. Kim went into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Aisha was just about to get in the shower. She had a robe on and a towel wrapped around her head. She was ironing her outfit. Her cellphone began to ring. It was Zack.

"Hey what's up baby?" Aisha asked.

"Nothin much." Zack answered.

"What are you doing?" Aisha asked

"Nothin just hanging out at home. Zack answered

"Oh yeah, your parents aren't home." "Why don't you come pick me up so we can have some time to ourselves?" Aisha asked.

"Oh, um." Zack mumbled. "I'm not really feeling so good." Zack lied.

"Why what's wrong?" Aisha asked as she stopped ironing.

"My back is killing me." Zack answered closing his eyes in despair.

"Oh ok, I'm sorry baby I'll come over and comfort you right now." Aisha said

NO! Zack answered over the phone quickly and nervously.

"Why not? Aisha frowned. "Your parents aren't home."

"Wait Aisha!" Zack called as the guilt and pressure was chewing him up in the inside.

"What's wrong?" Aisha asked.

"I kinda of have a confession to make." Zack said.

"What's that?" Aisha asked concerned.

"I kinda moved in with Tommy and Jason." Zack admitted

"WHAT!!!!!!!" Aisha yelled angrily.

"I know, I know, I know, I should have told you." Zack said remorsefully.

"When did you decide to do this?" Aisha asked upset.

"When they asked me earlier today." Zack answered nervously.

"When the hell were you going to tell me?" Aisha asked

"When we both had time to talk about it." Zack answered.

"We'll talk about it when I see you." Aisha replied hanging up the phone in Zack's face. She was angry that Zack didn't tell her about his moving plans. Aisha grabbed her towel and got in the shower.

Meanwhile at Tommy's place. Adam was downstairs sitting on the couch giving Rocky directions on how to get to the house. Jason and Tommy were outside on the patio cooking on the grill. Zack ran downstairs after his dreadful conversation with Aisha. Adam paused as he seen Zack almost kill himself running downstairs.

"What's wrong with you?" Adam asked.

"I'm a dead man that's what's wrong." Zack answered as kept walking toward Jason and Tommy's direction. Adam shrugged casually and continued to talk to Rocky. Zack opened the sliding door. Jason and Tommy looked behind them to see Zack. He had a look of fear and terror on his face.

"You two guys gotta help me big time!" Zack expressed with desperation.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"It's Aisha." "She's pissed cause I didn't let her know that I was moving in with you guys." Zack answered.

"Wait, you didn't tell her?" Tommy asked.

"She probed me until I cracked." "Cracked hard." Zack answered.

"OUCH!!" Tommy replied.

"We'll vouch for you bro, don't sweat it." Jason said.

"That's not the point." Zack said. "Aisha was asking me to move in for months after I got back from the peace conference, but I didn't want to cause I didn't want you guys to ridicule me for moving in." "Now she's knows what's going on and she's gonna kill me, cause she thinks I've been avoiding her." Zack explained.

"OUCH!!!" Tommy and Jason said simultaneously looking at each other.

"Bro just breathe, calm down." Tommy said.

"And here you go." Jason said handing Zack a Heineken.

"Thanks, I need it." Zack said as he slowly sat down on the cooler. Jason and Tommy smiled at their friend. Tommy went back to setting up the food.

"I hope everybody makes it." Jason said.

"I'm sure they will." Tommy replied.

From the inside the doorbell was being rung. Adam went to answer the door. It was Rocky. He stepped in excitedly giving Adam some dap.

"Let me go mess with Rocky." Jason said stepping inside. Tommy and Zack continued to talk while Jason went inside.

"So Zack, did you talk to Trini lately?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." She came back down here with me." Zack answered.

"I can't believe I haven't seen her." Tommy said.

"She's been working bro." Zack informed.

"Where?" Tommy asked.

"At the airport." Zack answered.

"Wow, not bad." Tommy replied.

"She got started as soon we moved down here." Zack said. Jason opened the door to join Tommy and Zack but his cellphone started ringing. Jason paused. It was his girlfriend Emily Porter calling.

"I'll be right back." Jason said closing the sliding door.

"Somebody's in trouble." Tommy teased. Jason heard Tommy and shot him a middle finger as Tommy shot Jason a middle finger right back.

"Zack, what's up with you and Aisha?" Tommy asked. "I'm kinda surprised you two hit it off." Tommy said.

"I guess I lucky." Zack answered.

"But what about your first love Angela?" Tommy asked. Zack smiled.

"Oh man, she's old news." Zack answered. "I haven't talked to her since I left for the conference."

"Why did you two break up anyway?" Tommy asked.

"We just slowly stopped talking." Zack answered.

"When did Aisha come in the picture?" Tommy asked.

"Before I left, and we gave our powers to Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, I was like who is this?" "I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was so I told Kim later on that night to tell her I said what's up and it took off from there." Zack explained.

"But what about you and Kim though?" Zack asked.

Tommy sighed. "Man, I really don't know Zack." Tommy answered. "I don't think she likes me like that anymore."

"WHAT!" Zack asked confused. "You sure?"

"I don't know if this is the same Kim before she left." Tommy said.

"You should talk to her bro." "She's like your high school sweetheart." Zack replied.

"She was, until she sent me a letter breaking up with me." Tommy said.

"WHAT!!" Zack said in disbelief. "That's crazy."

"I know." "Same thing I said. "I was just as shocked as you were and hurt." Tommy said.

"I don't wanna sound harsh because it's Kim, but you can always start over fresh." "There's going to be plenty of girls who would like to get to know Tommy Oliver." Zack said.

"I know." Tommy said kinda of stressed out. The hotdogs and hamburgers were just about finished.

"I'll take them inside." Zack offered. Tommy put them in an aluminum pan and Zack took them inside putting them on the counter in the kitchen. Tommy grabbed a drink from the cooler. Kim was running through his mind. She was the only person he could think about. Was that good or bad? Tommy went inside the house to organize the chips and drinks. Jason was just coming downstairs from talking to Emily. He seen Tommy and Zack in the kitchen and Adam and Rocky were playing pool.

"Yo ladies, who's the coolest guy in Angel Grove." Jason asked.

"Me." Zack answered.

"Just asking." Jason replied. Adam laughed.

"Hey isn't wrestling on?" Rocky asked.

"Raw is War comes on at 9." Adam answered.

"Hey Jase, is Billy still coming?" Zack asked.

"I'm not sure." "I called his cell, but got no answer." Jason answered.

"Should we invite more people to come?" Rocky asked.

"No we're good." "It's just a small little get together." Tommy answered.

"Yeah we got all summer for that." Jason added. Tommy looked at the time. It was 6:40

"I'm gonna go shower." "The girls should be here in about an hour." Tommy said.

"I guess I better hit the showers too." Zack said. Jason's cellphone began to ring. It was Billy.

"Yo, Billy what's up where are you buddy?" Jason asked.

"I'm getting dressed as we speak." Billy answered.

"Okay do you have a pencil so I can give you the directions on how to get here?" Jason said.

"Uh. . . . yeah." Billy answered looking for a pencil on his dresser. He picked it up using a piece of ripped paper from earlier to write on. "Okay what's the address?" Billy asked

"Do you know where Angel Grove beach is?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I know where it is." Billy answered.

"Just come to the beach and call me when you get here." Jason said.

"Okay I won't get lost will I?" Billy asked.

"No I'll come get you if you get lost." Jason replied.

"Okay gotcha." Billy said hanging up the phone. Jason hung up the phone too.

"Guy's I'm gonna go get in the shower if Emily comes tell her I'm in my room." Jason said walking upstairs.

"Will do." Adam replied as he and Rocky continued playing pool.

At the Hillard's house. Kat and Tanya are in Kat's room looking in the mirror putting on their makeup and earrings.

"Who's all going to be there?" Kat asked Tanya.

"The guys, Tommy, Adam, Jason, Rocky." Tanya answered. "I think Billy's gonna be there too."

"Oh ok, it should be a lot of fun." Kat replied. "Do you wanna get something to eat on the way there?" Kat asked.

"Adam text me earlier and told me that Tommy was cooking for us." Tanya answered.

"Okay cool." Kat answered. The two girls grabbed their purses and headed outside to Kat's pink 96 Mazda Protégé LX. Tanya's 95 yellow Pontiac Sunfire was on the side of the house on the grass. They got in Kat's car. She began backing out the parking lot.

"Do you know how to get to the beach?" Kat asked.

"Um, earth to Kat, I'm not from here." Tanya answered.

"Call your boyfriend and ask him, because if we get lost it's your fault." Kat said.

"Oh yeah that's right blame it on me." Tanya replied. She pulled her cellphone from out her purse. She dialed Adam's number. The phone rang twice before Adam answered.

"What's up Tanya?" Adam asked. He put the pool stick down in the middle of the game to tend to Tanya.

"Um baby, we're going to need directions." Tanya said.

"Ok, um come all the way down to Young Avenue and get on the highway 10." Adam said.

"Ok, We have to get on Young Avenue." Tanya said repeating the directions to Kat. "And get on highway 10." "What else?" Tanya asked Adam

"Stay on the highway for about 20 minutes and when you see exit 55 get off on that exit." Adam explained.

"Okay after you go to highway 10, stay on that exit till we see exit 55 and then we get off." Tanya repeated to Kat.

"Is that all?" Kat asked.

"Is that all?" Tanya asked Adam.

"Yeah you'll see the beach, you can't miss it." Adam said. "If you get lost there, call me and I'll come get you."

"Okay I'll call you." Tanya said. "Thanks sweetie."

"U welcome." Adam answered. Tanya hung up the phone as Adam did the same.

"Ok we should make it there in perfect timing." Kat said looking at the time. It was 6:48pm

"Let's stop by the mall for a quick minute." Tanya suggested.

"Do we have time?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, we can be fashionably late." Tanya answered.

"Ok, you wanna go to the Angel Grove Mall or the Angel Grove Shopping Plaza?" Kat asked.

"Let's go to the closer one." Tanya answered.

"Kat got in her right hand lane to pull into the mall parking lot. They parked in the front.

"I heard they have some good sales going on." Tanya said.

"Hmmm." "This sounds interesting." Kat said even though she wasn't a big fan of shopping.

At Aisha's house. Aisha was getting ready to go out to her car and go to Kim's house, all of a sudden a pink Chevy Malibu pulled up in front of Aisha's house.

"Come on, you're gonna ride with me." Kim said.

"You sure?" Aisha asked walking over to the car.

"Yeah, I'm sure come on Aisha." Kim said. Aisha got in the passenger side. A car was passing behind Kim. The car went on ahead of them. Kim drove off.

"I have to pick up Trini and go by Mrs. Scott's house." Kim said.

"Okay that's cool." Aisha said.

"I won't be long cause I know Jason is waiting for me to show up." "He'll kill me if I don't. Kim said.

"Speaking of killing, I'm going to kill your friend Zack." Aisha announced.

"Wait what happened?" Kim asked hysterical.

"He didn't tell me he was moving in with Tommy and Jason." Aisha answered.

"Maybe he forgot." Kim said.

"No it's not that he forgot, I've been asking Zack to get an apartment for us, he's been avoiding me and changing the subject." "But when his friends ask him to move in he does it." Aisha explained.

"He only did it to protect his manhood." Kim answered.

"Huh?" Aisha asked confused.

"If he moved in with you, he would have been teased forever by Jason and Tommy, so he didn't want to tell you cause he knows you're going to kill him." Kim explained.

"All the more reason for me to kill him." Aisha replied. Kim smiled.

"Yep this is gonna be a good summer." Kim said laughing. She slowed down on one street pulling into an apartment complex.

"I'll be right back." Kim said putting the car in park. She got out going upstairs. Aisha watched as Kim went upstairs. Kim stopped at apartment door 115. She knocked on the door. A young Vietnamese boy around 8 years old came to the door.

"Hi." He spoke mumbling.

"Hi, um is your sister Trini home?" Kim asked nicely

"Hold on." He said leaving the screen door closed. He ran off to go get Trini. Kim waited outside before she heard her name called.

"Kim!" Trini said excited. She came outside.

"Hey, what's up?" Kim asked.

"I was just hanging out with my family." Trini answered.

"Oh ok um me and Aisha are getting ready to head to Tommy's place for a little get together if you wanna come?" Kim asked.

"Now?" Trini asked.

"Yeah it's a reunion." Kim said giving Trini some hints.

"OH!!!" "A reunion, sure I'll be right out, let me get dressed." Trini said.

"Okay, I'll be in my car." Kim said. Trini went back inside to go get dressed. Kim went downstairs and got back in the car.

"What did she say?" Aisha asked.

"She's coming." Kim answered. "I had to tell her one kind of party it was." Within like 5 minutes Trini was coming downstairs from the apartment. She was wearing a Yellow chunky turtleneck belted sweater with black Carmen boot cut jeans and heels. She got in the backseat of Kim's car.

"Hey what's up Aisha?" Trini asked.

"I'm good, How's everything going with you?" Aisha asked.

"Just working hard." Trini answered.

Kim backed out the parking lot and got on the main road. She began driving towards Mrs. Scott's house.

"I gotta make one more stop then we'll leave." Kim said to Aisha and Trini.

"I hope we aren't late?" Aisha asked.

"Why you ask that?" Trini asked.

"I have someone to kill tonight." Aisha answered.

"Who?" Trini asked unknowingly

"Zack Taylor." Aisha answered

"OH WOW!!!" "I'm glad I came along for the fun ride." Trini said.

"You welcome." Kim said. Kim drove about 10 minutes before she pulled into the parking lot of the Scott's home. She seen Mrs. Scott 95 Toyota Camry V40 sedan in the driveway. Kim dialed Jessica's number. It rung twice before Jessica answered.

"Hello." Jessica answered.

"Hey what's up Jessica it's me Kim." Kim said.

"Oh my god!" "Where are you?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"I'm right outside your house, hopefully your mom doesn't know." Kim said.

"No she doesn't I'm coming out right now." Jessica answered. Jessica walked out the front door. She quickly walked outside to see her older sister Kim. Kim got out the car as she ran towards Jessica and Jessica ran towards her. Aisha and Trini got out the car too.

"KIM!!!" Jessica squealed in excitement!! Giving Kim a hug.

"What's up girl?" Kim asked.

"Just finishing school enjoying the summer." Jessica answered

"I hear you got a boy toy?" Kim asked. Jessica blushed.

"His name is Eric, he's a pretty nice guy." Jessica answered. "Who's that in the car with you?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica these are my two friends Aisha and Trini." Kim introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Jessica said.

"You too." Trini and Aisha said.

"Mom's inside come on." Jessica said leading the girls inside. Jessica opened the door. Mrs. Scott turned to see Jessica walking in with Kim, Aisha and Trini.

Mrs. Scott's face lit up with a smile. It had been a long time since she Kim Hart who was like a second daughter to her.

"Mrs. Scott!" Kim said as she hugged her.

"How are you doing?" Mrs. Scott asked

"I'm doing wonderful." Kim replied.

"When did you get in?" Mrs. Scott asked.

"I got in early this morning around 2." Kim asked. Mrs. Scott noticed Aisha and Trini standing behind Kim quietly.

"And you must be Trini right?" Mrs. Scott asked.

"Yes ma'am." Trini answered politely smiling.

"And this is Aisha." Kim added introducing her.

"Hi, how are you?" Mrs. Scott asked.

"I'm well." Aisha answered.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" Mrs. Scott asked politely.

"No thank you." Trini replied soft spoken.

"I can't believe you came back." Mrs. Scott said.

"I told Jason I was going to come by before I went to go visit him tonight." Kim answered.

"Yeah he and Tommy went to go move in a place at the beach for the summer." Mrs. Scott said.

"Oh those two are up to no good." Jessica teased.

"Tell me about it." Kim said.

"So who are you staying with?" Mrs. Scott asked.

"I'm staying with my dad." Kim answered.

"Is your mom still in Florida?" Mrs. Scott asked.

"Yes she and her fiancée live there." Kim replied.

"Oh ok good for her." Mrs. Scott said.

"And I see Jessica is all grown up." Kim said.

"Yes my little angel just graduated and is going to attend school soon." Mrs. Scott said proudly.

"That's great what school are you going to?" Kim asked.

"I'm going to USC." Jessica answered.

"Not bad." Kim replied.

"What are you going to major in?" Trini asked.

"Nursing." Jessica answered.

"Are you ready to start school again?" Kim asked

"Not really, but I'll be ready when the time comes eventually." Jessica said. Mrs. Scott walked to the kitchen to stir the noodles of the spaghetti.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Kim asked Jessica

"Well none really I was going to stay here and watch some t.v." Jessica answered.

"Come with us to your brother's dinner party?" Kim asked.

"I don't think he wants me there." Jessica said not wanting to ruin the fun.

"Nonsense!" "If Jason has a problem with you going then he can take it up with me." Kim said.

"It's okay I'll come next time I just don't have anything ready right now." Jessica answered.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'll come next time I promise." Jessica answered.

"Okay." Kim replied.

"Mom do you want me to bring you some food back." Kim asked.

"I'll be okay but if there's any left which I doubt with Jason and Tommy in that house." Mrs. Scott said.

"Yeah we better get over there before everything is gone." "Okay mom." Kim said hugging Mrs. Scott and Jessica.

"Next time you're coming with me." Kim said to Jessica.

"I promise." Jessica said.

All 3 girls left as Jessica walked them out to Kim's car. Jessica watched as the car backed out the driveway. Kim got on the highway 10 going toward the beach house.

"Jessica should have come with us." Trini said.

"It's okay she's always like that." Kim replied.

"Okay so what about this summer?" "What are we going to do?" Aisha asked.

"We'll all have girl times I'm not going anywhere." Kim said.

"Okay I mean the guys have the beach house, how do we know what they're doing?" Aisha asked.

"I got Tommy in my fist." "He's not going anywhere." Kim assured both Aisha and Trini as they smiled and laughed exchanging a mischievous look between them. Kim kept driving until she got off on exit 55. She came to a red light. She took out her phone to call Jason. The phone began ringing but she got no answer. The light turned green for Kim, as she turned right pulling up on the walk way on the beach. She began driving slowly as there were people walking everywhere. Kim's phone began to ring. It was Jason.

"Hey Jase." Kim said.

"Hey what's up Kim?" Jason asked.

"I'm here." "What house do you live in?" Kim asked.

"Where are you?" Jason asked.

"I'm on the beach broad walk driving." Kim answered.

"Um keep going until you reach Grove Beach Avenue." Jason said. Kim kept driving slowly throughout the strip until she stopped at a red light. She looked ahead to see the sign that read Grove Beach Ave.

"Okay I see it." Kim said. It's at the next light."

"Okay make that right and keep coming down and I'll be outside last house on the left." Jason said.

"Got ya." Kim said. The light turned green and Kim went straight ahead and then made a right Grove Beach Ave. She drove for about 2 minutes until she seen someone in a white tanktop and red shorts and flip flops standing outside. Jason was standing on the steps seeing Kim pull up in the driveway behind his Explorer. Kim, Aisha, and Trini all got the car. Jason smiled.

"LADIES!!" Jason said welcoming them.

"Wow this place is huge." Trini said.

"Yeah, Tommy's Uncle let us use this big boy for the summer." Jason said. "Come on let me show the inside." Jason said walking up the steps. Kim, Aisha, and Trini all went inside to see Adam and Rocky playing pool. Tommy was on the patio deck cooking the hotdogs and hamburgers. He and Zack were talking. Adam and Rocky looked up to see the Girls. Rocky's mouth dropped when he seen Kim.

"KIM!" "Is that you?" Rocky asked in disbelief and shock. Adam smiled.

"Yeah it's me in the flesh." Kim answered smiling.

"WOW!!!" Rocky said walking over to give Kim a hug. He had seen her in about 2 yrs. "When did you come back?" Rocky asked.

"I came back two nights ago." Kim answered.

"Man this is crazy!" Rocky said shaking his head laughing in disarray.

"I hear you won the big time lotto." Kim said.

"Yeah my family won 5 million." Rocky answered.

"Good deal." Kim said. "Rocky you know Trini right?" Kim asked.

"I think I do." Rocky answered unsure.

"You came when I left for the Peace Conference." Trini said.

"Oh yeah I remember now." Rocky said. "Well nice to meet you." Rocky said

"Same here." Trini replied.

"You ready for your tour?" Jason asked Kim, Trini, and Aisha?"

"Sure let's do it." Kim said.

"Alright down here, we have the kitchen, the living room which we are standing in, the dining table is over there right in front of the sliding doors that leads to beach." Jason said. "And for the upstairs is the sleeping quarters." Jason led them upstairs to each room one by one. He went to the first room to the left.

"Feels like I'm at Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory with all these rooms." Kim said jokingly. Jason went to the end of the hallway to show the girls Adam's room first. He opened the door to reveal a made up bed with suitcases on the floor. The room was a salmon color pink from wall to wall. There was a picture hanging above Adam's bed and a nightstand right next to the bed. The floor looked like it been vacuumed. Adam was a bit of a clean freak.

"This is Adam's room. As you can tell he's a clean freak.

"He must like the view of the sun." Trini said.

"How'd you guess that?" Aisha asked.

"He has the last room on the end and the sun always rises this way." Trini answered.

"Good observation Trin." Kim said. That made sense. Jason closed the door.

"Now to the next room of my good pal who got us our alcohol or else we would have been screwed." "My good friend Zack." Jason said opening his door to reveal another clean room. Zack's bags were in the closet. His room was next to Adam's. The bed was kind of small but it looked comfortable. There were two nightstands on both sides of the bed. They both had lamps on them. His room was kinda plain. Jason closed Zack's door and went led the girls to his room

"And now for the best room in the house, here is my room." Jason said opening the door to his room. A bed with red sheets and a hint of gold on it. With pillow at the head of the bed.

"Jase this is so you." Kim said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Only you would pick out your own ranger colors." Kim said.

"Wouldn't you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Kim answered laughing.

"You think this is something wait till you see Tommy's room." Jason said.

"Oh no, what did he do?" Kim asked seeing the green come to mind. Jason opened the door to reveal the master's bedroom. The bed was neatly made up with turquoise bed sheets on the bed and green window coverings for the windows. It was pretty neat.

"WOW! Tommy's uncle really outdid himself on this one." Kim said.

"Let me show you the outdoors." Jason said leading them down stairs.

"Hey Jason, tell Zack to meet me in his room please." Aisha said.

"Alright will do." Jason said as he, Kim and Trini went down stairs. Adam and Rocky were watching the t.v. Tommy and Zack were outside handling the grill and talking.

"And this is the rest of the house." Jason said.

"Not bad." Trini said.

"So make yourselves at home and the food will be done soon." Jason informed. "And let me go get Zack." Jason said walking towards the patio. He slipped the glass door back. "Yo Zack, Aisha wants to talk to you." Jason said.

"Where is she?" Zack asked somewhat nervous.

"In your room." Jason answered. Jason's cellphone was ringing. "I gotta take this call." Jason said looking at the screen. It was Emily. Jason went upstairs to go talk to her.

Tommy smiled at Zack's expression on his face. "Wish me luck Tommy." Zack said. Zack stepped inside. He seen Kim and Trini for the first time in a while. His mood changed from nervous to ecstatic.

"Oh snap KIM!!" Zack said excited to see his friend back from Florida

"Zack, how's it going?!" Kim asked as they hugged each other.

"Well I've been alright just here in Angel Grove." Zack answered. "What about you?" Zack asked.

"I couldn't be more happier to be here." Kim answered.

"Are you here for good?" Zack asked.

"Yep for the whole summer." Kim answered.

"Okay, I'm in trouble right now, but I'll be right back but we got a lot to catch up on." Zack said heading for the stairs

"Alright I'll be here." Kim replied. Zack quickly ran upstairs to go talk to Aisha, who was waiting in his room.

"Ya'll wanna sit down or anything to eat?" Adam asked.

"We can wait." Kim answered. "Thanks though."

"No problem." Adam answered.

"So Trini, if you don't mind me asking what ethnicity are you?" Rocky asked

"I'm Vietnamese American." Trini answered.

"Cool." Rocky answered.

"Do you visit often?" Adam answered.

"I usually go toward the end of the summer to visit my cousins." Trini answered.

"Okay." Rocky answered casually

"What about you, where are you from?" Trini asked.

"Stone Canyon." Rocky answered.

"Me too." Adam said.

"Is Aisha from Stone Canyon too?" Trini asked.

"Yeah her too." Adam answered.

"How do you like Angel Grove?" Trini asked.

"It's actually a lot nicer than I expected." Adam answered.

"Is it like Stone Canyon in anyway?" Kim asked.

"It rains alot but that's about it." Rocky answered.

"Well, welcome to the land of sunshine and earthquakes." Trini answered. Rocky chuckled. Jason was coming from the garage. Kim noticed Tommy cooking the hotdogs and hamburgers outside by himself and decided to go keep him company.

"Hey Trini, I'll be outside okay." Kim said.

"Okay cool." Trini replied. Kim got her purse and went toward the patio to go talk to Tommy who was busy cooking the food. He didn't even notice Kim open the patio door who was watching him.

"Need some help?" Kim asked as Tommy turned around and noticed Kim standing there.

"Um if you wanna taste test a hotdog for me." Tommy answered.

"Sure why not." Kim said. Tommy opened the hotdogs buns taking one out. He opened the grill as smoke escaped from the heat of the grill. The smell of the hotdogs were so good. Kim looked at the hotdogs none of them were burnt.

"Nice job not burning the house down." Kim said jokingly teasing Tommy. Tommy nudged Kim wit his elbow playfully

"Well my nickname was Chef Boyardee before I came to Angel Grove High School." Tommy said.

"Oh really?" Kim asked not believing Tommy.

"Seriously, I went to this boarding for about a year and they teach you everything." Tommy answered.

"You never told me about that?" Kim asked

"Yeah cause I was ashamed you pick on me." Tommy confessed.

"Well, I mean I probably would have but you're not the only one who went to a boarding school." Kim said admitting her secret.

"You went to a boarding school too?" Tommy asked unaware.

"Yep, for about 2 years and then I started public school." Kim answered.

"Wow, I didn't know we had that in common." Tommy said laughing. "Oh I almost forgot your hotdog." Tommy said. He put the hotdog on a bun then put it on a napkin for Kim to try. She bit into it as the flavor of the juicy meat melted in her mouth. Kim smiled and nodded giving Tommy the pretty good approval.

"Wow not bad." Kim admitted.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah this is pretty good." "Maybe I should send my son to the boarding school to learn how to cook like this." Tommy froze and turned to Kim.

"Your who?" Tommy asked somewhat afraid and nervous.

"No not my actual son I mean in the future silly." Kim said shaking her head.

"Whew!" Tommy said smiling.

"No I'm not having any children any time soon." "I'm still young." Kim said.

"I hope not." Tommy mumbled.

"What?" Kim asked not really hearing him

"Nothing." Tommy answered.

"No come on seriously what did you say?" Kim asked

"Seriously I didn't say anything." Tommy answered.

"Oh ok." Kim said. "Oh I was going to say, as a tip maybe you need some pickle-relish, onions, something to make it look good." Kim said.

"I'm a plain guy so I didn't want to mess it up." Tommy said.

"How many are you making?" Kim asked.

"About 20." Tommy answered.

"Let me show you how it's done." Kim said

"Uh-Oh." "Let me back up." Tommy said. Kim took the cooked hotdogs on a plate. She put the uncooked ones on the grill and closed the top to let it cook.

"I'm going to show you what I learned in Florida." Kim said.

"And I wanna see it." Tommy said.

"Hey who else is coming over besides just us?" Kim asked

"If I'm not mistaken Billy is supposed to be heading this way." Tommy answered.

"Oh okay I wanna see him too." Kim said.

"Do you think Trini wants a hotdog?" Tommy said.

"Yeah sure I'll take her one." Kim answered. Tommy put one a bun and put it on a napkin for Kim to take to Trini. Kim went inside to see Trini talking to Rocky and Adam about Angel Grove and highschool.

"Excuse me Trini do you want a hotdog?" Kim asked showing her one.

"Yeah sure." Trini answered.

"Here you go." Kim answered. "They are so good by the way." Kim added.

"Who made it?" Rocky asked.

"Tommy made this one." "I'm making the other half."

"I wanna hotdog." Rocky said seeing how good Trini's hotdog looked.

"Hey Kim, your hotdogs are ready!" Tommy yelled from outside the house.

"Gotta go mine is up." They'll be ready soon." Kim answered going back outside. Jason was coming downstairs to the crew.

"Yo guys what's the deal with the hotdogs cause I am starving!!" Jason announced as he was walking down the stairs.

"You gotta ask Tommy and Kim about the hotdogs." Adam said.

"Or Trini." Rocky added.

"How did it taste?" Jason asked.

"It's pretty good." Trini answered.

"I wonder what's up with Zack and Aisha they've been up there a while I hope they're okay?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, they are." Jason assured. "If anything there probably arguing back and forth with each other." Jason said.

Upstairs in Zack's room:

Zack and Aisha are laying down on Zack's bed kissing passionately as Aisha is on top of Zack as Zack holds her. Aisha stops to catch her breath. She looks down at Zack as Zack stares into her eyes. She stares back. She kisses Zack one more time.

"I'm still mad at you though." Aisha said as she gets up off Zack.

"Why?" Zack asks innocently.

"Because I wanted us to share an apartment together." "So we can have our own space to come home to." Aisha answered. Zack reached for Aisha's hand as he put her hand in his.

"Okay look, Aisha I promise. When this summer is over we'll have our own apartment." "We'll both be in college and we'll take it from there." Zack said.

"Are you serious?" Aisha asked.

"I'm serious." Zack answered.

"Okay I believe you." Aisha replied.

"So do you forgive me?" Zack asked.

"Maybe." Aisha answered unlocking the door and walking out the room heading downstairs.

"What do you mean maybe?" Zack asked confused heading out the room closing the door behind him. The doorbell was ringing.

"I'll get it." Zack said since he was closer to the door than anybody else. Zack looked out the blinds to see the man in Blue. Billy Cranston.

"Oh snap look who's in the house! Zack announced to Rocky, Aisha, Trini, Jason and Adam.

"Who?" They all asked simultaneously. Zack opened the door wide open to reveal to the other Billy Cranston. Everybody stood up amazed at the Billy they seen. This wasn't nerd Billy anymore. He wasn't wearing glasses. Billy stepped in with a smile on his face happy to see the others.

"Hey what's up guys?" Billy asked.

"BILLY!!!!" All 5 said at the same time.

"It's me I'm back from Aquitar." Billy said.

"You look great Man." Adam said breaking the ice.

"Yeah when did you come back?" Trini asked.

"I came back about 4 days ago." Billy answered.

"Are you here for good?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, I just landed a job with NASA so I'll be here for a while."

"Oh come over here Billy." Trini said giving her long time friend a hug.

"Hey let's start eating I'm getting a lil bit hungry." Rocky said.

"Me too." Zack added.

Tommy and Kim were just coming inside with the hotdogs and hamburgers.

"You all must be hungry?" Kim asked everyone.

"Yep you bet we are." Rocky said.

"Are you goin save some for me too?" Billy asked revealing himself to Kim. Kim looked and shrieked with excitement.

"OH MY GOD BILLY!!" Kim said in a high pitched voice giving Billy a hug.

"It's been forever." Kim said.

"It sure has." Billy added. While Billy and Kim were having their reunion, the others didn't hesitate to get started eating.

"When did you come back from Aquitar?" Kim asked.

"About 4 days ago." Billy answered.

"Why did you leave?" Kim asked.

"I miss being here on Earth." Billy answered.

"But what about you and.

"Cestria?" "She's still there. I told her I would be back to be with her but I needed some time apart." Billy answered.

"Awww Billy you're all grown up." Kim said.

"Yep not the nerdy guy from high school anymore." Billy replied

"Oh stop it." Kim chuckled. "Are you ready to eat?" Kim asked

"Yeah sure." Billy answered. Kim and Billy went to go get their hands on the other hotdogs. There were about 9 more left.

Everyone was sitting at the table and the bar stools eating, drinking, laughing, and having fun. All of a sudden Jason's cellphone rang. It was Emily again.

"BOOO!" Hang up the phone party pooper!" Tommy said.

"Hey what's up?" Jason asked

"You're outside?" Jason asked.

"Okay I'm coming." Jason answered. Guys this Emily so let's try and make her feel comfortable." "She doesn't know about any of us so no Ranger talk." Jason informed. Walking away from the table to the front door.

"I thought she knew." Rocky said. Jason walked outside to see Emily sitting in her car parked along the house. She turned the car off as Jason walked up to her. She got out the car.

"Hey what's up?" Emily asked.

"Nothin we're just all hanging out." Jason answered.

"Who is all of us?" Emily asked.

"Me, Tommy, and the rest of my roommates and friends." Jason answered.

"Oh ok." Emily said.

"Come on, come meet them." Jason said.

"No, I don't wanna be the only new person in there." Emily said

"I promise you won't, you already know half of them that's in there." Jason said.

Another car pulled up. It was a Yellow Geo Metro. Jason and Emily looked to see who it was.

"Oh that's Tanya." Jason said.

"Who's that?" Emily asked.

"She went to AG High School with us." Jason answered.

Tanya and Katherine got out the car.

"Hey what's up Tanya and Kat." Jason spoke.

"Hey what's up Jason." Tanya and Kat replied back.

"Who's all inside?" Tanya asked.

"Everybody?" Jason answered.

"Everybody?" Kat asked Tanya.

"Yeah just go up and the ring doorbell." Jason instructed.

Both Tanya and Kat went up to go ring the doorbell. Inside the house everyone else was having fun. The doorbell rung and Adam got up to go get the doorbell. He opened the door to see Tanya and Kat.

"Oh hey what's up Ladies." Adam said letting them in.

"Hey what's up Adam. Kat said

"Hey GUYS!" Tanya and Kat are here. Adam announced to the others.

"What's that that smells so good?" Tanya asked.

"Hotdogs and Hamburgers." Adam answered.

"Who's all here?" Kat asked.

"Well for roommates, there's me, Tommy, Zack and Jason." "And for company Rocky, Aisha, Kim and Billy are here."

"WHAT!" Kat asked excited Kim's here?" Kat asked

"Wait Kim's here?!" Tanya asked as she heard that name. She didn't like the sound of that. "What is she doing here?" Tanya asked disgusted.

"Jason and Tommy invited her over." "Plus Tommy and Kim are cool now so it's not a big deal." Adam said.

"She has the nerves to come back here after the letter she sent him and try to make it up to him that's bullshit." Tanya said.

"Shhhhh!" "It's not a big deal." "It's been 2 years let's just keep it fun tonight." Adam said turning around to lead Kat and Tanya to where everybody else was.

They were in the kitchen talking amongst themselves. Adam came back to the table followed by Kat and Tanya. Everyone looked up to see them.

"Oh man Tanya, Kat what's Rocky asked getting up from the table to give them a hug.

"We've been alright."

Tommy stood to introduce Kat and Tanya to Kim.

"Oh yeah you two never met." Tommy said almost forgetting. "Kim this is Tanya Sloan, she was on the Zeo Team." "And Tanya this is Kim Hart, the first ever pink Ranger." Tommy introduces

"Hi nice to meet you." Kim said extending her hand for Tanya to shake. Tanya hesitantly extended her hand to Kim. Tanya didn't respond but just took a seat next to Adam. The table got kinda quiet. Kat broke the ice.

"So Kim when did you come back to California?" Kat asked

"I got here two nights ago." Kim answered.

"How was Florida?" Kat asked.

"It was okay." "The weather was pretty sunny down there and the beaches are nice." Kim answered.

"Okay sounds fun." Kat answered.

"So why'd you come back here." Tanya asked in a somewhat rude tone.

"I miss my hometown." Kim answered

"Yeah and now we can all hang out like we used to back in the day." Zack said.

"Oh, I doubt I can always be here with you guys because I'm trying out for this Minor League baseball team here in California." Rocky announced proudly.

"Oh Rocky that's great." Aisha said.

"Yeah, I'm so excited and ready for this." Rocky said.

"What team are you going to trying out for?" Zack asked.

"The newly Lancaster JetHawks." Rocky answered. "They were formally known as the Riverside Pilots."

"Oh ok, well good luck I hope you make the team man." Tommy said.

"Thanks." Rocky replied.

"But Minor Leagues don't get paid where are you going to work?" Tommy asked

"At the Angel Grove Beach." Rocky answered.

"Not bad." Adam answered. "But it's not like you have to work.."

"Yeah but I wanna nice, , job." Rocky answered.

"So we'll pretty much being seeing you everyday?" Zack asked.

"Pretty much." Rocky answered.

"Why don't you just move in here since you're working right there?" Kim asked.

"Because, once my family won the lotto, I didn't want them to think that I was going to take my share and leave." "Plus they wanted me to stay." Rocky answered.

"Is it a long drive from where you stay?" Kim asked.

"Naw, it's only a 10 minute drive." Rocky answered.

"Not to change the subject, but where is Jason?" Tommy asked.

"He's outside with Emily." Tanya asked.

"I'm gonna call him to come in here." Zack said dialing Jason's number. The phone began ringing.

"So Kim are you back for good?" Kat asked.

"Yeah I'll be here for a while." Kim answered.

"Won't that be fun." Tanya mumbled.

"Anybody want anymore hotdogs or burgers?" Tommy asked getting up from the table.

"No I'm good." Aisha answered.

"Me too." Kim said.

"He didn't answer his phone." Zack said hanging up. He got up from the kitchen table to see if Jason and Emily were outside. He looked through the curtain. They were talking outside. Zack opened the front door.

"YO JASE, COME ON MAN, FOOD IS GETTING COLD!!" Zack yelled.

"Come on let's go inside." Jason said to Emily. He often just called her Em. Her nickname.

"Will your friends like me." Emily asked a little worried.

"Yeah they're all cool people." Jason answered assuring Em. As they walked on the grass heading up the steps. Jason opened the door showing Emily the inside of the house.

"WOW!" "This is pretty big." Emily said in amazement.

"I know it looks smaller on the outside." Jason said. They walked to see where everybody was in the kitchen. There was no one there.. Only cups and plates and empty chairs were at the table.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Emily asked Jason.

"I don't know." Jason answered looking outside where the dock was. Nobody was there..

"See I knew they wouldn't like me." Emily said. Without warning everyone lashed out from their hiding places scaring Jason and Emily in the process

"SURPRISE!!!!" Jason and Emily were drop dead frozen with their mouths wide open. They didn't know what to say.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY!!" Everyone shouted. Emily was shocked out of her mind. She turned to Jason who was laughing.

"You knew about this!!" As she began to playfully hit Jason who couldn't help but laugh.

"Yep been planning it for about a week now." Jason said.

"Oh my God, I really don't know what to say right now!" Emily said shocked and overwhelmed with the surprise that she didn't even know about.

"Well we know you don't like surprises." Tommy said chuckling.

"I know because Jason knows I HATE surprises." Emily said. "But I got to give it to you all." Em said.

"Well let's go cut your cake." Zack said as he carried the cake over to the kitchen table. Everyone crowded around to see what the cake looked like. Tommy got the foam plates out the cabinet.

"Hey guys, Billy said. "Sorry to cut the party short but I gotta leave, I have work to do in the morning so I'll be back over in a couple of days."

"Why so soon man." "It's only 9:16. Tommy said.

"I know but I'm working at NASA and I gotta be to work at 6 in the morning, since I'm interning there." Billy explained.

"Oh okay no sweat Bill." Tommy said.

"See you all tomorrow guys. Billy said heading towards the door.

"Alright see you later Billy." Kim said giving Billy a hug.

"Don't go disappearing on me this time." Billy said.

"I won't I promise." Kim answered. Billy left and went to his Blue Honda Civic LX. Inside the party continued.

"Go ahead Emily cut your piece first." Zack said. As he took the picture of her cutting the cake. She passed the knife to Aisha who was next in line. Jason was standing next to Tommy waiting in line. The others cut their cake and went in the living room to watch t.v.

"Emily how old are you today?" Tanya asked.

"I'm 20 yrs old." Emily answered.

"Alright the big 20." Aisha said.

Kim walked up to Jason to whisper something in his ear so the others wouldn't hear.

"Wow you do have good taste since Middle school." Kim teased.

"Oh stop it." Jason said. Emily walked over to where Jason was to thank him for this.

"Baby this is the best surprise I've ever had." Emily said.

"Plenty more in the future." Jason replied.

"No way no more." Emily said.

"Maybe." Jason answered casually. "Em this is my sister Kim who I was telling you about." Jason said. And Kim this is my girlfriend Emily." "I'll let you to talk, while I run to the bathroom." Jason sad.

"Oh yeah Kim, hey, nice to finally meet you." Emily said politely

"You too." Kim replied.

"Jason says so many good things about you." Emily said

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, he said how you and him met in Elementary and then reunited in Middle school.

"Yeah he was in all my classes." Kim said. "He would always make sure none of the guys would bother me." Kim said.

"Yeah dats Jason the protector for you." Emily said.

"How did you and Jason meet?" Kim asked.

"We'll it's a long story I don't know if you wanna hear it." Emily answered.

"It's okay you can tell me." Kim replied.

"Well okay no big deal." Em said. "I was apart of the wrong crowd and we crashed this party Jason and the guys were having, but I noticed how HOT, Jason was and he wanted to talk to me but I turned him down until I realized how much of a nice guy he was, so I gave him a chance and let my past life behind me." Em said.

"Good move." "Cause Jason doesn't like troublemakers." Kim said.

"Yeah I know." "I'm just so lucky to have him and this surprise party." "I wouldn't have gotten this at home." Emily said.

"Hmmm." Kim said realizing something. "Well you're in good hands with Jason." "He's a good person." Kim said.

"Yeah, so what about you and Tommy?" Emily whispered. That really caught Kim off guard. She wasn't expecting Emily to ask her that.

"Well we're just friends, I'm gonna see where it goes but who know." Kim said.

"Oh okay cool." Emily answered causally taking out her cellphone looking at the time. It was 10:24pm. "Damn." Em said.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"I gotta get going." "I have to work tomorrow and I don't want my mom to freak out on me." Em said.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kim said

"Yeah I hope so." Em said. Grabbing the container the cake was in. Jason was coming from downstairs. Everyone else was sitting in the living room talking and watching t.v. Aisha and Zack were sitting at the bar stools talking. Em walked through the living room pass the kitchen table.

"Um Guys, Thank you for the surprise and the cake I totally wasn't expecting this." Em said.

"No problem Em you're one of us." Rocky said. Adam nudged Rocky's shoulder.

"Thanks." Emily said.

"See you around Em." Tommy said.

"You too, thanks Tommy." Emily replied.

"No problem." Tommy said.

"You ready to go?" Jason asked opening the front door.

"Yeah, I gotta be to work tomorrow." Emily said. They walked outside going towards Emily's car.

"What time do you have to work?" Jason asked.

"At 9:30 to get everything ready for that day." Emily answered.

"What time do you get off?" Jason asked.

"At 6:30." Emily answered.

"Okay we'll I be probably working tomorrow too." Jason said.

"Where did you get a job at?" Em asked.

"At Gold's Gym." Jason answered.

"Really?" Em asked happy for Jase.

"Yeah, Zack knows the HM, and he's going to hire me when I go there tomorrow." Jason informed.

"Oh cool, what did your mom say about this when you decided to move out?" Em asked.

"She was okay with me leaving but as long as I visit 3 times a week." Jason answered. Emily smiled at Jason.

"You really outdid yourself on this surprise for me." Emily said.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I haven't had a surprise like that in like forever." Emily said.

"Well you're special to me, that's why I did it." Jason said. Emily put her arms around Jason and pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled back.

"I gotta go but I'll call you tomorrow." Em said opening up her car door.

"Okay if I don't answer that means that I'm work." Jason said.

"Alright love you." Em said.

"Love you too." Jason said. Jason watched as Emily pulled driving her gold Toyota Camry down the street. Jason went back inside the house. Adam and Rocky were watching Ninja Turtles on television.

"Don't try and still their moves." Tommy teased.

"Naw we would kick their ass." Adam said talking about the turtles. Rocky laughed.

"Hey guys me and Kat are getting ready to leave." Tanya announced.

"Alright let me walk you outside." Adam said getting up from the couch to walk Tanya out.

"Nice meeting you Tanya." Kim said from the kitchen table.

"Same here." Tanya said distastefully walking straight ahead towards the door. Adam opened the door as Tanya and Kat left and Adam closed the door behind him.

"What's your problem with Kim?" Adam asked Tanya

"She's back here in Cali where nobody wants her." Tanya answered.

"Look, it's not a big deal." "She doesn't live here so half the time if you come she won't be here." Adam explained.

"I just don't want Tommy to have his heart broken by Ms Hart breaker." Tanya said.

"Oh don't worry about it Tommy can handle himself." Kat said.

"Yeah,Tommy can handle himself." Adam said agreeing wit Kat.

"Alright if you say so." Tanya said. "What time do you work tomorrow?" Tanya asked.

"I have to be there at 1." "Why what's up?" Adam asked.

"I was going to say let's go to the mall but you're working." Tanya said.

"I'll be off at 7." Adam answered.

"Okay call me then." Tanya said. She leaned in and kissed Adam. Adam was a little taken back. But didn't mind. Tanya got in the car and closed the door.

"Alright drive safe." Adam reminded them

"Will do." Kat said. Adam monitored Tanya's car as she drove off. He shook his head with a smile on his face.

"I guess I'm pretty lucky." Adam said going back inside. He opened the front door coming face to face wit Rocky who was opening the front door too.

"You're leaving?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." "The folks are calling my phone." Rocky answered. They walked over to Rocky's blue Ford Ranger XLT.

"You pretty serious about this baseball thing?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I am." Rocky answered. "If I make it, the best is yet to come."

"Well are you planning on moving again if you make it?" Adam asked.

"We'll see." Rocky answered.

"Alright I hope it goes good." Adam said.

"Thanks man." Rocky said.

"Alright see you tomorrow." Adam said.

"Cool." Rocky replied. Adam backed away as Rocky cranked up his truck.. He backed out the driveway and drove off. Adam smiled at his best friend and went back inside. He went inside to see Zack, Aisha and Jason watching t.v. Tommy and Kim were out talking on the patio dock.

"So did ya'll have fun tonight?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, that was a good surprise for Emily." Adam answered.

"Yeah, she doesn't get that often." Jason said.

"Really?" Aisha asked

"Yeah her mom is barely home because she does real estate and she's busy handling that and that's why Emily is always home alone.

"Do you think that's how Emily got in the gang with those bikers?" Adam asked.

"What bikers?" Zack asked.

"Emily was in a gang?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah." Jason answered. "When I first met her she was in the gang." "She had just moved and didn't know anyone until I got to know her." Jason answered.

"She doesn't seem like the violent type though?" Zack said.

"You'd be amazed." Jason answered. Adam picked up on Tommy and Kim talking outside.

"How long have Tommy and Kim been outside?" Adam asked.

"For about 20 minutes." Aisha answered.

"Anyone think they that Tommy and Kim are going to hook back up this summer?" Jason asked.

"Without a doubt." Zack asked.

"But what about Kim?" Adam asked.

"Which Kim?" Jason asked.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Aisha asked. Adam, Jason, and Zack looked at each other in unison with busted looks on their faces.

"Tommy." Zack said hesitantly

"And Kim." Jason said hesitantly.

Aisha gave them all suspicious looks to see if they were being honest. Because something wasn't right.

"You're talking about Kim Hart right? Aisha asked

"Yeah we're talking about Kim Hart." All 3 guys said in unison and out of turn.

"Oh okay I hope so." Aisha said firmly. Zack glared at Jason and Adam as if to say we can't get caught.

Tommy and Kim were enjoying each others company on the patio.

"So are you going to be Mr. Flirt with every chick this summer?" Kim asked Tommy

"No way Kim, you know I don't flirt with other girls like that." Tommy answered.

"So who's the one girl you trying to get to know this summer?" Kim asked

"Well I was, um, maybe, probably, wanting it to be you but Nevermind." Tommy said in defeat.

"No tell me Tommy it's okay?" Kim said wanting to know.

"How do you see us being this summer?" Tommy asked.

"It depends on what you're looking for and what I'm looking for." Kim answered.

"Well I was thinking about it long and hard before you came here tonight and I even talked it over with Jason that I wanna try and pick things up from where left off, but I doubt you want that." Tommy explained.

"That sounds very good to me and all, because I could only see myself with you, and you really don't know how much I missed you in Florida." Kim said.

"Then why did you leave?" Tommy asked.

"Because, my mom married her fiancée and my dad couldn't have custody of me so I had to go to Florida." Kim answered.

"How did you end up meeting someone else?" Tommy asked.

"There was a guy who reminded me of you and I really liked him and I wanted to get know him." Kim answered.

"Did he mean a lot to you?" "Did you love him?" Tommy asked.

"Yes I did." Kim answered.

"So why are you here trying to convince me to try?" Tommy asked.

"Because I forgot to give him this." Kim said reaching in to give Tommy a kiss. Tommy couldn't believe he was actually making out with his high school sweetheart. Kim finally pulled back after a minute. Tommy let out a deep breath.

"Did you get that?" Kim asked.

"I did." Tommy answered smiling. "U definitely made a believer out of me." Tommy said.

"Just for us sake let's make it seem like we're not a couple." Kim said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"We'll be friends with benefits." Kim said

"Okay I can work with that." Tommy answered. Come on let's go inside it's getting late and I gotta go to work tomorrow." Tommy said he opened the glass door to see Jason, Zack and Aisha sitting on the couch watching t.v. Jason turned around to see them walking in.

"There they are!" Jason announced.

"Sorry for taking so long, but Aisha are you ready to go?" Kim asked.

"Yeah whenever you're ready." Aisha answered. Aisha tapped Zack's leg." "Walk me outside." Aisha said.

"Yep." Zack said as he got up Aisha handed Kim her purse.

"Where's Adam?" Kim asked.

"He's upstairs sleep." Tommy answered. Tommy opened the door to go outside to Kim's car.

"Oh ok." Kim replied.

"You ladies know how to get back right?" Zack asked walking next to Aisha. They went around to the passenger side.

"Yeah I got it." Kim answered.

"What about tomorrow, what's on the agenda?" Kim asked.

"I'm going to my Uncle's racetrack to start working." Tommy answered.

"I was off today but of course Foot Locker is always busy on Friday's." Zack answered.

"What time do you get off?" Aisha asked Zack.

"At 5:30." Zack answered.

"What about you Tommy?" Kim asked.

"I don't know what time I get off." "My uncle might try to have me there all day." Tommy answered.

"Good luck trying to go home." Kim teased. Tommy thumped her playfully.

"We'll we're let you guys get some rest so we'll see you tomorrow." Kim said. Zack kissed Aisha one last time before she got in the car.

"Call me tomorrow." Aisha whispered to Zack.

"Will do." Zack replied. Kim cranked up the car. Zack backed away from the car as Kim put the car in reverse backing up slowly.

"I'll call you at work." Tommy said to Kim.

"Alright let me know if you have a lunch break." Kim said.

"Got ya." Tommy said. He and Zack watched as Kim backed up and left the house. Tommy smiled to himself. What did he get himself into with Kim.

"What you smiling at?" Zack asked.

"I don't know." Tommy answered. As they walked back inside the house together.

"I think I see love in the air." Zack said.

"Yeah right." Tommy replied. Jason looked up to see Zack and Tommy walking in. He immediately say up.

"So how did go and what did she say?" Jason asked.

"Well first off we're not a couple." Tommy answered.

"Yet." "But go ahead." Jason continued.

"2. We're just going to be friends with benefits." Tommy said. Jason and Zack looked at each other with confused looks.

"Friends with benefits." Jason said.

"Yeah what's wrong wit dat?" Tommy asked.

"It's like being on house arrest." Zack answered.

"What?" Tommy asked confused.

"Like this." Zack explained. "When you say friends with benefits, you're saying that it's cool if you talk to somebody and it's cool if Kim talks to somebody." Zack explained.

"I think I'm following you." "But that was kinda of the plan." Tommy said. Jason and Zack again exchanged confused looks.

"What plan?" Jason asked.

"That two Kim's are better than one." Tommy answered. A huge grin appeared on both Jason and Zack's faces when the realized what Jason was talking about.

"Brilliant plan, brilliant master plan." Zack said applauding Tommy.

"Who's the Man?" Tommy asked. "I am." Tommy said answering his own question.

"Well since that's settled, I'm going to bed." Jason said.

"Me too." Zack said.

"Yeah it was a long day." Tommy said cutting off the lights downstairs.

"Hey Zack, will that guy remember me?" Jason asked.

"Yeah just tell him I sent you." Zack answered.

"Alright dudes good night." Tommy said going to his room.

"See you in the morning." Jason said closing his room door.


End file.
